La isla Rina
by Gafita
Summary: primer fic : en un viaje otorgado por el padre de touko a los inazuma japon los chicos se encuentran con el romance que siempre estuvo entre ellos
1. La invitación

Un gran viaje

Ya habían pasado unos cuantos años desde que lo chicos de raimon se avían graduado ya estaban bastante crecidos tsunami que era el mayor ya tenia 19 años y toramaru que ere aun el mas pequeño de los inazuma tenia 17 años , se veian muy seguido siempre para lo mismo jugar futbol algo que las chicas haruna, aki,natsume ,fuyuka, rika y touko las estaba artando un poco asi que hay fue cuando a rika y a touki se les ocurio una gran idea  
>-que, Unas vacaciones?- dijeron todos al unisono<br>-si unas vacaciones todo cortecia de mi padre-explicaba touko a sus compañeros – digamos que es un regalo que nos devia por el FFI y que me dicen se anotan?  
>-cuanta conmigo – se escucho un entusiasta endo como siempre<br>-si hay mar y chicas lindas yo voy – tsunami respondió asiendo que touko se molestara un poco por lo ultimo , para no lo notaran cambio de tema  
>-y ustedes chicas que me dicen?-pregunto a sus gerentes y compañera de equipo<br>-claro!- contestaron las chicas al mismo tiempo  
>- y ustedes chicos?-ahora empesaron los problemas con resto del equipo , se asercaban las vacaciones asi que muchos ya tenían planes con familia y amigos asi que solo podían ir endo , tsunami , toramaru ,fudou , goenji, kido,ichinose, hiroto, kazemaru , midorikawa y tobitaka al parecer era demasiado tarde para los demás , touko solto un suspiro al darse cuanta que eran de sierta manera demasiado pocoa<br>-chicos vamos a ser 12 chicos y 6 chicas para una isla para nosotros solos  
>- ¡UNA ISLA!- dijeron todos al escuchar donde irían a pasar unas vacaciones<br>-si es la isla Rina (isla inventada) esa isla es de mi padre dedicada a mi madre que murió cuando yo era solo una niña y hay esta la casa de verano en donde nos quedaremos  
>-tu padre aparte de ser presídete , es un hombre muy rico no es asi touko- dijo endo con una gota de sudor tipo anime en su frente<br>-si y aparte la familia de mi madre también tiene mucho dinero , pero bueno vamos solo serán un par de semanas creen que a todos los dejen ir?  
>- ya nos somos unos niños touko nuestros padres nos dejaran ir sin ningún problema – dijo un tsunami muy creído por su edad- aunque que pasara contigo toramaru tu aun eres muy joven?<br>- no creo que mi madre pongo problema alguno , en especial si va goenji  
>-eso será un gran alivio tu vas cierto goenji?- pregunto haruna<br>-si eso creo , papa puede quedarse en casa con yuuka ya que tidy está de vacaciones  
>-como esta yuuka ,goenji?- pregunto toramaru con un leve desinterés pero a las vez mas interesado de lo que debería<br>-ella .. bueno.. esta bien claro que esta pasando por una etapa muy difícil tiene 15 años y muchas preguntas que ni yo ni mi papa podemos responder además de la falta de tidy esta un poco desorientada- dijo el goleador estrella a su amigo- y tu por que preguntas por mi hermana?- pregunto al darse cuenta que era toramaru quien preguntaba , es decir un chico que ya no era precisamente un niño pequeño  
>-s-solo …por curiosidad …. ya sabes me llevo muy bien con ella y desde las clases de matemáticas que no la veo … solo por eso – dijo un nervioso chico ante la mirada asesina que le dio el goleador<br>- si quiere nosotras te podemos ayudar con eso de lo de yuuka, goenji , al fin y al cabo nosotras ya pasamos por eso hace algunos años –se ofreció amablemente natsumi  
>-también le podríamos hablar de chicos – agrego rika, exponiéndose a la mirada asesina de goenji- le podemos decir que no se les acerque y que son malos muy malos – agrego nerviosa<br>-gracias seria de gran ayuda para mi – dedicándole una sonrisa a natsumi que la hiso sonrojar  
>-bueno que aremos?- pregunto un curioso tobitaka<br>- lo mejor seria que nos viéramos mañana para decidir que hacer y si nuestros padres nos dieron permiso para ir , somos grandes pero un no somos adulto al 100%- dijo una de las geretes del inazuma  
>cada uno de lo chicos se fue a sus casa para encontarse nuevamente en la torre al día siguiente , goenji llegaba a su casa después de un largo día de estudios y una practica con el inazuma japon cuando estaba su herma yuuka esperándolo en la puerta de su casa<br>-bienvenido a casa- dijo su pequeña hermana  
>-como estas yuuka, como te ha ido en la escuela?- dijo entrando a la casa<br>-bien , saque diez en mi examen de matemáticas- dijo recordándole a su hermano su examen de ese día  
>-eso esta muy bien , vez que las matemeticas no eran tan teribles como tu pensabas –decía goenji en forma de reproche a su hermana péqueña<br>-eso es todo gracias a toramaru , el fue el que me enseño por que tu "no tenias tiempo"-acuso a su hermano  
>-toramaru eh.. ¬¬<br>-si , el fue de mucha ayuda , lo voy a llamar para agradecerle y contarle-dijo dejando a su hermano en la cocina dirigiendoce a la entrada en donde estaba el teléfono -tu cena esta en el microondas papa llegara tarde porque tiene una reunión importante – grito del pasillo , goenji comenso a calentar su cena y a pensar que su hermana solo era uno o dos años mas pequeña que su amigo toramaru que eran muy amigos y se llevaban demasiado bien , los celos comenzaron a nacer en el goleador de fuego y a su mente llego una gran idea " llamare a kido el sabrá que hacer en estos momentos" tomo su celular y llamo al estratega , sono tres veces y contesto una voz de mujer  
>-hola ,kido?- pregunto goenji<br>-no … soy haruna … goenji?- pregunto  
>-si , esta kido por hay, necesito hablar con el<br>-no… el salió a una cita creo y se le quedo su celular quieres que le diga algo?  
>-no solo que lo llame gracias haruna<br>-ok no hay porque  
>-oye haruna iras al viaje de touko?-pregunto goenji a su gerenta favorita<br>-si de todas maneras y si mi hermano va será mas fácil que a mi dejen ir y tu iras?  
>-hasta el momento si, aun no le digo a mi padre asi que no puedo decir nada aun<br>-genial , goenji tengo que cortar akio esta aquí  
>-akio , te refieres a fudou?<br>-si – dijo algo sonroja haruna aunque el goleados no le pudiera ver  
>-estan… saliendo – pregunto goenji algo temeroso de la respuesta<br>-no solo iremos a comprar el regalo a mi hermano ,recuerdas esta de cumpleaños en unos días  
>- claro que lo recuerdo ,endo no nos deja olvidarlo de cualquier manera<br>-si eso es verdad asi que iremos con fudou , sakuma y genda quieres venir?  
>- a vas con los chiscos pensé que.. no puedo estoy solo en casa con yuuka y papa llegar pronto<br>-bueno u.u que este bien me tengo que ir  
>-ok pásenlo bien y cuídate adiós<br>-adio –y la chica colgó el teléfono  
>goenji se quedo pensando unos momentos con su celular aun en su cara por que tenia miedo a la respuesta de haruna porque?, cuando somo el timbre de su casa despertándolo de su transe , su padre había llegado a casa , al entrar en la cocina , el y yuuka que ya había terminado de habla con toramaru , su padre les tenia una gran noticia<p> 


	2. la confesión

Hola chics les esto es una aclaración con respeto a las edades de los chicos tsunami tiene 20 años y los demás de Raimons tienen 19 incluyendo a haruna , toramaru tiene 17 años y yuuka 15  
>aclarado esto los dejo con un nuevo capitulo comenten<p>

La decisión  
>el padre de goenji junto a sus hijos en el estudio antes de darles la gran noticia , que a esas alturas a goenji le preocupaba un poco la mirada de su padre<br>-chicos – comenzó el hombre –la reunión que tuve hoy fue con los dueños del hospital y me pidieron que sea el nuevo director del hospital y acepte esa es una oportunidad que no se presenta todos los días  
>-claro papa , estoy muy orgulloso de ti te felicito – dijo goenji acercándose a su padre y tendiendo su mano para luego seguido por su hermana quien lo hiso a su estilo mas femenino<br>-pero tengo que viajar en una semana a los ángeles a una convención y tendrán que quedarse solos uno días  
>-no papa no puedo- protesto goenji a su padre – los chicos y yo nos iríamos a un viaje que nos regalo gentilmente el padre de touko es para los chicos y chicas del inazuma japon por haber ganado el FFI no lo puedo rechazar – dijo el goleador su padre<br>-lo lamento no podrás ir porque yuuka no puede quedarse sola en casa por tantos días  
>-pero puedo quedarme en casa de akiry esos días- dijo la chica buscado solución para su padre y su hermano<br>-no, porque no se cuanto tardare en los ángeles y goenji me imagino que tu viaje llevara más que unos días  
>- está bien le diré a los chicos , ellos y touko lo van a entender – cedió el goleador ante su responsabilidad pasada la conversación goenji se fue a su habitación , el de verdad quería ir al viaje con sus amigos , se prepara para dormir cuando su celular reflejaba un mensaje de endo , lo más probable era para recordarle que el cumpleaños de kido seria en 7 y contando en regresiva y así era efectivamente era endo recordándole el cumpleaños de kido , a su mente vino la imagen de haruna de compras a estas horas con akio .. bueno también iba genda y sakuma no iva a intentar nada con ello hay pero aun asi el cerca de ella era un peligro latente ya que el queria algo mas que una amistad para con su gerenta favorita<br>**en otro lugar de la ciudad**

Habutacion de touko , ella estaba tendida sobre su cama pensado en lo que había hecho ,planear este viaje no era solo por que los inazumas se lo meresieran si no que era para tener un momento asolas con tsunami que por alguna razón aparente no podían estar solos por ningún motivo, ya habían salido un par de veces pero nunca solos o era su servicio secreto o eran los chicos , aun no lograba darle ni siquiera un beso y para ellos esta seria la oportunidad perfecta no estarían sus guardas espaldas los chicos del inazuma estarían ocupados , rika le había dado la idea invitar a los chicos para que se divirtieran en distintas actividades de la isla y así poder robárselo uno momento por lo menos para darle un pequeño beso o saber si lo que ella siente por él es algo mutuo en verdad ya que el en pocas ocasiones lo mostraba las ocasiones en las que estaban asolas , como saber si su querido tsunami tan distraído estaba enamorado de ella como ella de el , en ese momento como una señal del cielo toca a la puerta su mucama anunciando que tenia una llamada de un joven touko se alegro ya que a su pensamiento venia en primer lugar tsunami , que por desgracia no era el joven de la llamada, era genda , genda y touko eran muy buenos amigos ya que sus familias eran amigas cosa que a tsunami no le agradava en lo mas minimo pero no podría hacerle nada , genda siente gran atracion por touko pero al ser su mejor amigo sabes lo que siente por tsunami y el solo quiere su felicidad dejando sus sentimientos de lado ,pero aun asi no deja de hacer lo que tsunami no hace darle el atención  
>-hola , habla touko – dijo la chica ilusionada<br>-hola touko soy genda , que haces?  
>-nada solo viendo el techo de mi cuarto pensando en el viaje de los inazuma japon<br>-un viaje eso es genial , si creo que fudo y sakuma algo me dijeron  
>-si iremos a la isla rina la isla de mi madre , te invitaría pero sakuma me dijo que tenían planes para irse de acampada con los chicos de teikoku<br>-si iremos a acampar , me hubiese gustado ir para estar contigo … y los demás chicos – dijo un chico nervioso –bueno te llamaba para otra cosa linda touko  
>-para que seria genda querido – dijo en forma de broma a las cuales ellos ya estaban acostumbrados<br>-mañana tengo una pequeña fiesta de unos amigos de mi padre y… tengo que … invitar a alguien … y me preguntaba si tu podrías acompañarme –dijo el arquero muy nervioso  
>-me encantaría ,aparte solo iremos como amigos nada mas –dijo la chica dejando claro sin querer que eran amigos<br>-gracias me has quitado un gran peso de enzima  
>-no hay porque<br>- esta bien me tengo que ir mi madre quiere que cenemos todos juntos con mi hermanos algo muy ridículo ya que lo hacemos cada noche  
>-por lo menos tu puedes cenar con toda tu familia , mi familia esta muy dispersa asi que ceno completamente sola<br>-si quieres puedo mandar un chofer a tu casa y puedes venir a cenar con nosotros mama estará feliz de recibirte , sabes que te adora  
>-no gracias , pero ya cene creo que me daré un baño y me dormiré , de todos modos muchas gracias<br>-y tu padre donde esta?  
>-en un viaje de negocios ,llegara mañana<br>- ok ,touko mi madre me llama nos vemos mañana  
>-esta bien , adio cuídate<br>-tu también adiós –y colgó el teléfono  
>-señorita zaizen ,un joven la busca en la entrada<br>-quien es hivi?- pregunto la chica a su nana  
>-es el señor tsunami-dijo la hivi que ya conocía al joven por veces anteriores la chica se fue hacia el recibidor de la casa se paro en la escalera que daba a la puerta mirando a escondidas como el chico de cabello rosa son unos jeans oscuros y unas zapatillas converse negras con una camisa blanca manga corta desabotonada y bajo ella una camiseta de color turquesa y en sus manos un ramo de rosas rosadas , touko al verlo solo pudo derretirse al verlo hay parado muy distraído , ella vestía una minifalda morada tableada con una polera de color rosado manga larga y cruzada en el frente debajo de ella se llevaba un camiseta de tirantes del mismo color de la falda que tapaba un poco su escote dejando verla bajo la otra polera , touko salió de su escondite y bajo las escaleras hasta quedar enfrente a tsunami que la miro como si fuera la mujer mas bella de todo el mundo<br>-hola ,que haces aquí?- pregunto ingenia a la vez deslumbrada por las rosas y el detalle tan tierno propio de tsunami  
>-hola , ya estas lista -dijo besando su mejilla<br>-no lo se para que debería estarlo? –dijo la chica extrañada  
>- por lo general son las chicas quienes nos recuerdan a nosotros los chicos estas fechas<br>-O.O?  
>-hoy se cumple un mes desde nuestra primera cita touko y estas son para ti – dijo estrechando las rosas hacia touko- por cierto te vez hermosa , entonces señorita zaizen que quiere hacer ahora salir o quedarse o quisas solo dar un paseo por los jardines como el día en que salimos por primera vez?<br>-tsunami yo … solo quiero estar contigo –dijo la chica con algunas lagrimas en los ojos de ellos se escapo una pequeña lagrima que tsunami detuvo con su dedo , luego tomo su cara entre sus manos y la miro directamente a los ojos  
>-zaizen touko te amo quisieras ser mi novia?- dijo en tono dulce y clamado el chico<br>-tsunami yo … yo…yo también te amo y si , si quiero ser tu novia –dijo feliz la chica  
>-eso es grandioso y donde esta tu padre?<br>-o.o mi…. Padre?  
>-claro si voy a ser tu novio debo pedirle permiso a tu padre, quiero que nuestro noviazgo sea como se debe sin que nadie diga lo contrario<br>-a es por eso , papa está de viaje llegara mañana en la tarde  
>-bueno tendré que venir mañana<br>-por qué no te quedas esta noche?, te estás quedando solo en tu casa no?  
>-es verdad mis padres se fueron ayer a visitar a mis abuelos<br>-podrías quedarte para hacerme compañía a mi también  
>- está bien querida<br>así entraron fueron a su cuarto en donde dejaron las rosas, aun a touko le molestaba el hecho que era su novio y aun no le daba un simple beso , touko y tsunami cambiaron a una de las habitaciones que simulaba una sala de cine dentro de su casa y comenzaron a ver una película ,romeo y Julieta, fue así como empezaron a conversar  
>-touko .. Quiero que le digamos a los chicos de lo nuestro<br>-me parece lo mejor pero tenemos que hacerlo juntos  
>-y también deberías decirle a genda el es tu amigo y me gustaría que el supiera de tu boca ya que de la mía no seria muy bien recibido<br>- esta bien yo se lo diré , tsunami genda me invito a una cena mañana , es todo solo una cena formal nada per…so..mal – mirando touko a su novio quien la miro a los ojos y se acerco poco a poco a ella  
>- eres hermosa touko- dijo en susurro acercándose a ella y besándola tomándola por sorpresa , touko solo se dejo llevar por el hermoso momento que ella estaba esperando con tantas ansias , el momento duro masa de unos minutos dando pequeñas pausas para dejar que respiraran y sus miradas quedara clavada una en la del otro ,después de unos minuto tsunami tomo a touko de la cintura levantándola de su asiento llevándola asia sus piernas en las cual sentó a la chico asiendo que ella se sonrojara aun mas , de pronto tsunami dejo de besar a touko para tomar su cara entre sus manos mirándola directamente a los ojos<br>-no me importa que vayas al áfrica con genda ahora eres mi novia y confió en ti porque te amo – le dijo dedicándole una gran sonrisa y volviendo a besarla y así estuvieron durante una hora hasta que la película termino anunciando que era demasiado tarde , touko de mala gana llevo a tsunami a una de la habitaciones de huéspedes ya que ella quería que el durmiera con ella en su cuarto pero su muy respetuoso novio dijo que no ya que solo llevaban unas cuantas horas de novios y no quería que se hicieran una mala impresión de el o de ellos en general


	3. Fiesta de cumple años

La fiesta de cumpleaños

Ya era el cumpleaños de kidou , y los chico y las chicas le habían preparado una gran fiesta sorpresa así que los encargados de que kidou no lo descubriera eran goenji , sakuma , genda y endo sus mejores amigos que dé ante mano habían planeado la fiesta en ella solo irían los jugadores de Raimon y los sus ex compañeros del equipo teikoku , a estas alturas goenji ya le había dado la noticia a los chicos de que no iría al viaje cosa que a ninguno le hiso mucha gracia , pero al no tan pequeño toramaru se le ocurrió una idea maravillosa que yuuka fuera con ellos , también se habían causado otros inconvenientes que gracias a la idea de toramaru se solucionaron sin ningún problema uno de ellos era que a rika la vendrían a visitar sus ex compañeras de equipo reika y michiko , por otro lado estaban hiroto y midorikawa que dejarían solas en casa a ulvida y a fumiko y por ultimo toramaru que se quedaría con nonomi , ya que su madre y el padre de nonomi se irían de luna de miel por su reciente matrimonio, la solución a todo esos pocos inconvenientes era que los acompañaran a todos así serian mas y sería mucho más divertido , en la fiesta se encontraban todos ellos esperando a kidou y los muchachos para la esperada sorpresa , y los chicos haciendo tiempo en la torre veían el atardecer tomando soda y charlando un momento  
>-goenji menos mal que a toramaru encontró la solución para que pudieras acompañarlos –dijo endo bebiendo de su soda<br>- sí, pero aun no me cierra algo por completo… cuando dijiste que no irías se noto en su cara un signo de decepción pero él tampoco iría hasta ese momento – dijo kidou sembrado la duda en goenji  
>-que quieres decir kidou que a toramaru la gusta la hermanita de goenji y que como ella se quedaría en casa sin él, la invitaría a salir –dijo endo entre pequeñas risas<br>- si kidou no todos son tan paranoicos como tú con haruna , goenji si confía en sus amigos –dijo genda recordándole que casi mata a un par de veces a fudou por salir con haruna  
>-no, no, no yo no quería que akio se acercara a mi hermana porque lo conozco soy su amigo sé cómo piensa con respecto a las chicas – se excuso el estratega<br>- en ese caso goenji no tiene de que preocuparse toramaru es lo más inocente que hay con respecto a chicas el aun cree que los bebes vienes de la cigüeña –bromeo sakuma asiendo que todos rieran– no hablando enserio yo no le confiaría a nadie a mi hermana pequeña pero toramaru sería un buen cuñado, no solo por ser trabajador y estudioso, también porque te admira y respeta, sin mencionar que le teme a tu padre  
>-eso es verdad es un chico bueno… aun así que no se acerque ni un sentrimetro a mi hermana y que ni siquiera piense en ella de esa forma porque aun que él no sepa de que se trata el sexo no quiero que lo averigüe con mi hermanita<br>-en eso ya te pusiste kidou- dijo genda golpeando su mano contra su cara  
>-goenji y de paso a kidou también, si ella quieren hacer algo lo van a hacer de todos modos no importa que tanto les moleste o que tan en contra estén ellas siempre consiguen lo que quieren son mujeres créeme ellas siempre lo hacen – explico un experimentado sakuma<br>- ya cambiemos el tema que yo ni tengo experiencia con las mujeres ni tengo hermanas- se quejo endo  
>-como que no sabes nada de mujeres haber besaste a touko, saliste con natsumi –al escuchar eso kidou se molesto un poco pero nadie más que genda lo noto – fuiste novio de fuyuka en preparatoria y ahora sales con aki y no me digas que no ha paso nada entre ustedes llevan saliendo más de un año- dijo goenji casi burlándose de su amigo<br>- y tú qué me dices yo deje de salir con natsumi por que a ti te gustaba y jamás te confesaste luego saliste con esa chica rina y con ella sí que pasaron muchas cosas 1313 y ahora quien es tu víctima, eh?  
>-al parecer natsumi ha salido con muchos chicos – dijo genda tratando de averiguar un poco<br>- la verdad es que no a mi aki me ha dijo que salió conmigo y roccoco fuimos sus únicos novios  
>-hablas de tus ex con tu novia?- pregunto sakuma a endo<br>-claro ,con aki nos tenemos completa confianza –dijo orgulloso el arquero  
>- y ella te ha contado sobre sus ex?- pregunto kidou<br>-si pero eso solo yo lo sabré – rio el arquero ante sus amigos  
>-chicos ahora que lo pienso por qué no van con nosotros a la isla?-pregunto kidou a sakuma y genda<br>-iremos de acampada ,pero quizás los iremos a ver un par de días – respondió genda- no puedo decepcionar a touko  
>-cuando dejaras de ser su amigo para declarártele o invitarla a salir no en plan de amigos?- pregunto kidou<br>-si , te pareces a goenji que nunca invito a salir a natsumi ni a riuko ni a kaoru ni a renne ni a..  
>-ya entendieron endo no sigas – pidió goenji a su amigo<br>-por que a ella le gusta otro chico con el que lleve saliendo un tiempo  
>-O. o- los chicos no creían lo que les decía por que touko se veía tan reservada que nunca lo pensaron de ella , sin mencionar que ellos la veían como un chico mas<br>-y como se llama la competencia, está saliendo con el pero no está muerta-dijo sakuma poniendo una mano en el hombre de su amigo  
>-claro ,nunca sabes si termina por aburrirse del o mejor le rompe el corazón y tu estas hay con los brazos abiertos esperándola para consolarla –dijo el estratega<br>-que dices no quiero que sufra ,aparte esto se ve serio ,ellos se aman y la verdad no creo que él sea un patán por que la ama tanto que me advirtió de antemano que no importa lo que hiciera para separarlos el no iba a renunciar a ella  
>-wow ese chico sí que … está loco- dijo sakuma<br>-y como se llama el enamorado de tu razón de vivir?  
>- es…tsunami jousuke u. u<br>- O.O¡QUEE!- dijeron los chicos al escuchar el nombre del chico a quien de alguna manera atacaron ,era uno de sus grandes amigos y compañeros de equipo  
>-si tsunami gano esta gran batalla por el amor de touko ella lo escogió a él y no puedo discutirlo<br>-wow lo tenían bien escondido ese par-dijo kidou poniendo una mano en su frente aun sin poder creer que tsunami y touko salían juntos- bueno son muchas emociones por hoy creo que me iré a mi casa a descansar y a preparar las ultimas cosas que quedan para el viaje de mañana  
>-kidou como te vas a ir a casa si apenas son las siete , ya tienes 20 años hombre compórtate como tal , disfruta un poco tu edad –le recordó su amigo genda para hacer tiempo para que los demás pudieran tener todo listo y terminado así que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza- vamos no se por una cerveza, quiero ahogar mis penas en alcohol<br>- y desde cuando tu bebes alcohol?  
>-Desde que touko sale con tsunami<br>-en ese caso vamos por un poco de helado y una película romántica no crees? - se burlo el estratega de su amigo  
>-eres muy cruel y yo que te he ayudado para que salgas con natsumi a escondidas – dijo intencionalmente genda sabiendo que la reacción de sus amigos los retrasaría un poco al menos<br>-SALES CON NATSUMI!- dijeron endo y goenji algo exaltados por la nueva confesión  
>- ¬¬¡GENDA! No podrías cerrar tu bocota un momento?- grito el estratega a su amigo- si , salgo con natsumi hace un tiempo … no quería que lo supieran aun por que se que endo salió con ella y que goenji también tuvo un romance que nunca se concreto pero de todos modos lo siento por no contarles<br>-y tu como lo sabías genda?-pregunto sakuma nada impresionado con la noticia  
>-me los encontré un día saliendo de la fuente de sodas de la calle itoki , iba a tomar una malteada con mi hermana y los vi salir de la mano así que me lo imagine , luego le pregunte a kidou y el reafirmo mi suposición y a ti por qué no te sorprende?<br>- soy vecino de natsumi hace 19 años , he visto a kidou por mi calle cuando la va a buscar y a dejar – respondió sakuma a su amigo , mientras endo y goenji miraban muy serios a un preocupado y arrepentido kidou  
>-kidou , somos tus amigo no importa que salgas con quien quieras –dijo goenji ,siendo apoyado por endo- aparte ella y tu hacen buena pareja sus temperamento se acoplan – termino endo que en ese momento recibía un mensaje de aki a su celular avisando que todo estaba listo- que le parece si vamos a la casa de kidou ,compramos una sodas y algo para comer , invitamos a las chicas y terminamos esta conversación tan amena-dijo endo siendo admirado por sus amigos al no entender el repentino cambio , hiso una señal a sakuma que entendió de inmediato luego fueron genda y goenji los que siguieron la corriente<br>-si vamos kidou es tu cumpleaños  
>- está bien llamare para avisar que llevare amigos –dijo tomando el teléfono y marcando el numero de su casa- que extraño suena ocupado haruna debe estar hablando con aki o fuyuka<br>-o con fudou –dijo sakuma bromeando con su amigo  
>-ni de broma –dijeron kidou y goenji al mismo tiempo causando en el primero una sensación de desconfianza en su amigo<br>-llamare a su celular si está en casa podrá avisarle a mis padres-volvió a marcar –hola haruna soy kidou estas en casa?  
>-<em>hola, si porque necesitas algo?<em>  
>-le podrías avisar a mama que voy con los chicos a casa?<br>_-claro mama no tendrá ningún problema – _decía la chica al otro lado del teléfono con dificultad por la música de fondo  
>-haruna que estás haciendo? escucho música muy fuerte-se percato su hermano<em><br>-es la televisión la estoy viendo , bueno empezó mi programa adiós- _y colgó el teléfono  
>-listo ,vamos a mi casa- se dispusieron a irse cuando kidou un poco más atrás de sus amigos tomo a goenji del brazo asiéndolo quedar más atrás del grupo a ambos- goenji que fue lo que paso hace un momento?<br>- de que hablas? – se hiso el que no sabía nada  
>-sabes de que hablo , a ti … a ti te gusta haruna no es cierto? –pregunto directo el chico<br>-no… no ... no lose kidou –dijo algo apenado el goleador- no sé qué me pasa últimamente con haruna sin mencionar que su gran amistad con fudou me vuelve loco de los celos … creo que me gusta tu hermana kidou –dijo escondiendo su cabeza en sus hombros y entre cerrando los ojos esperando un golpe de su amigo  
>-solo te digo que si va a ser una chica de una noche como muchas de tus conquistas no te acerques a ella , me escuchaste – amenazo kidou a goenji mas que mal era su hermana y era de esperarse una reacción más agresiva pero al ser su amigo tubo misericordia – pero si de verdad te gusta y quieres algo serio con ella … puedo acceder a eso pero solo a eso y ni se te ocurra que te vas a acostar con ella –dijo de ente mano el estratega antes de abrasar a su amigo y seguir su camino<br>-sabes kidou de verdad quiero algo serio con ella y creo que así se irán dando las cosas puede que hasta seamos cuñados en un futuro-goenji estaba feliz por la "aprobación" de su amigo  
>-no te pases que si ella no quiere nada contigo , te tendrás que ir al demonio<br>así fue como se integraron al grupo y siguieron su camino , al llegar a la casa de kido se dieron cuenta que las luces estaban apagadas y la casa estaba cerrada con llave  
>-que extraño haruna dijo que estaba en casa-decía mientras abría la puerta y sus amigos reían a sus espaldas , al cruzar la puerta estaban las luces apagadas y todo en completo silencio, kidou se apresuro a encender la luz , al encenderse saltaron todos sus amigos y familia con una grito<br>-SORPRESA!  
>Eso hiso que los ojos del estratega se llenaran de lagrimas por la emoción que se ocultaron tras sus goggles la primera en saludarlo fue natsumi que salto asía el dando un gran abraso y un caluroso beso en los labios en frete de todos beso que kidou respondió dejándolos a todos perplejos , en excepción de los chicos que ya sabían , el chico de chaqueta roja pantalones de mezclilla y botas de combate no podía creer que todos sus amigos estuvieran ahí, bailaron y comieron toda la noche ,y al momento del pastel de cumpleaños<br>- espera kidou debes pedir tres deseos como es la tradición –dijo midorikawa  
>- qué más puedo pedir lo tengo todo una amorosa familia –dijo mirando a sus padres adoptivos que eran como los reales y a haruna- una hermosa novia –mirando a natsumi que se sonrojo junto a él- y los mejores amigos del mundo entero qué más puedo pedir<br>-un mejor humos-dijo fudou  
>-eso te lo dejo a ti , lo necesitas más que yo –bromeo kidou ante las palabras de fudou- ya sé que pediré –dijo cerrando los ojos y soplado fuerte para apagar todas las velas de un solo soplo<br>- que pediste- pregunto natsumi  
>-es un secreto porque si no, no se cumple –dijo tocando la nariz de la chica con su dedo, todos rieron y continuaron con la fiesta hasta altas horas de la noche<br>_

**Espero les guste no estaba muy inspirada y por favor comenten para tener una idea de cómo esta, denme ideas si quieren para ponerlas más adelante gracias por leer  
>PD: el deseo de kidou se sabrá en los próximos capítulos <strong>


	4. ¿Quien eres tu ?

Quien eres tú?

Eran las 4:00 hora de arribar a una isla de ensueños y ya estaban todos en el aeropuerto era un viaje en avión hasta puerto rico desde hay tomaran una yate hasta la isla rina, desde puerto rico hasta rina solo eran 20 minutos en el yate, iban todos en uno de los muchos yates de la familia de touko. touko y tsunami ya habían dando la gran notica a sus amigos , eran novios al igual que kidou y natsumi eran cada vez mas parejas en el grupo las ya nombradas parejas además de hiroto y ulvida , endo con aki y también ichinose con rika eran las parejas del grupo algo que a ninguno le molestaba en lo más mínimo , iban en el yate a escasos metros del muelle cuando de la boca de touko  
>-no puede ser esta aquí- en tonos de preocupación y angustia<br>-que pasa?- pregunto tsunami a su novia  
>-chicos alguna vez… les dije … que tengo un hermano? – pregunto a la chica a sus amigos y novio<br>-no – dijo tobitaka que era el único que no estaba impresionado por la resiente confesión  
>-bueno tengo un hermano mayor se llama zaizen hikaru es un año mayor que yo<br>- mira gran sorpresa te tenias guarda-dijo endo  
>-y cuando pensabas decirme?- le pregunto tsunami más curioso que enojado por el secreto<br>-cuando se juntara toda mi familia a cenar contigo- dijo touko algo tímida  
>-genial y por que hasta ese momento –pregunto el chico sin entender nada<br>-mi hermano vive en Italia y solo papa vive conmigo así que solo cuando toda la familia te quisiera conocer o cuando quieras conocerla tu vendría de Italia solo a conocerte aun que … papa ya le ha dicho y créeme kidou y goenji son un dulce al lado de él  
>-que mal .. Me tocara una cuñado pero que kidou – dijo tsunami golpeando su frente con su mano<br>-u.u  
>-pero tú vales la pena para aguantarme a cualquier persona – dijo dándole un beso<br>-que lindos – dijo michiko que era una enamorada del amor  
>- si... muy lindo .iaaagg – decía el antipático fudou<br>- dices eso porque nadie quiere que seas lindo con ella – dijo fubuki bromeando con su amigo  
>-y sabes ser lindo con las chicas o solo eres un patán que las aleja?-pregunto midorikawa<br>-cállense los dos , que ustedes no soy los más solicitados entre las chicas – defendió haruna a su amigo provocando los celos de goenji , la cara de superioridad de fudou y la risa de en los labios de kidou natsumi al notar esa pequeña risa pregunto  
>- que te causa tanta risa pensé que odiabas que haruna y fudou fueran amigos?<br>-lo que pasa es que…- el estratega fue interrumpido por goenji  
>-lo que pasa es que a kidou le encanta ver que su hermana se puede defender sola, cierto kidou?<br>-siii , claro eso es , tal y como a goenji le gusta la amistad de toramaru con yuuka , no amigo?- ambos se miraron y un rayo salió entre ellas  
>-que tengo que ver yo en todo esto?- dijo toramaru – además estábamos hablando del hermano de touko no de mi ¬¬<br>-si , así que touko tu hermano se encuentra aquí en la isla?- pregunto aki  
>-si ,ven el yate que está alojado en el muelle ese azul con rojo muy extravagante … es de él (gotita en la frente).. mi hermano es algo más extravagante que yo<br>-y tu hermano … esta solo aquí?- pregunto ulvida  
>-no lo sé , ni siquiera sabía que estaba aquí- respondió la peli-rosa<br>-y tu porque preguntas eso … acaso quiere saber si tiene novia ¬¬ - hiroto saco algo muy característico de él , aunque solo lo mostraba con su novia , los celos  
>-cariño sabes que eres el único en mi vida – dijo la chica dedicándole una sonrisa a su novio<br>-por favor ya mucho tengo con verlos en casa como para tener que verlos aquí también –dijo midorikawa apoyado por fumiko  
>-a pesar de que se encierran en la habitación todo el día a la hora de la comida y cuando vemos televisión siento que voy a vomitar por tanto dulce – dijo la chica que también vivía con ellos<br>el yate llegaba al muelle en donde los chicos descendieron y los sirvientes de la casa estaban esperándoles en el muelle , desde hay pudieron ver como en la orilla de la playa se veía jugar voleibol a un grupo de chicos con caras extrañamente conocidos , touko pidió no tomarlos en cuenta y se dirigieran a la enorme casa pero fue tarde ya que un chico moreno de pelo azul y tez morena se acerco a los chicos dándoles gran impresión en el grupo  
>- hola chicos, años sin vernos – dijo un alegre rococo<br>-ROCOCO?-pronunciaron los chicos con gran sorpresa – que haces aquí?- pregunto natsumi a uno de sus ex novios  
>-he yo bueno hikaru nos invito a todos los de grupo de naciones unidas ( algo inventado por mi jiji), están fidio , demonio , dylan y también Edgar<br>-de verdad dylan está aquí?- pregunto ichinose  
>- si hay esta -apunto al chico de gafas que venia asía ellos<br>-como estás maldito desgraciado- dijo riendo y abalanzándose sobre ichinose para saludarlo hace mucho tiempo que este no los visitaba en .  
>- estoy bien , todos lo estamos y tú que cuentas?<br>-lo mismo que rococo  
>-lo mejor de esto es que … estén todas las lindas chicas del inazuma Japón – dijo Edgar que había llegado hay tomando y besando la mano de fuyuka<br>-y fidio?-pregunto kidou  
>-el y demonio están por ahí con rushe – aclaro rococo<br>-rushe … es la rushe de kageyama?-pregunto fudou al recordar a la niña- , recibiendo un signo de aprobación con la cabeza de parte de los chicos  
>-ahora es la hermana de fidio , sus padres adoptaron a la pequeña niña – dijo Edgar<br>-es genial encontrarnos todos aquí es una gran coincidencia- dijo endo  
>-si los reencuentros son muy lindo en especial si son familiares no lo crees querida touko- dijo un chico alto y moreno con cabello morado y ojos azules que se acerco a la emotiva escena de reencuentro<br>-si es verdad ya que no te molesta ni siquiera en visitarnos en casa – dijo touko a su hermano  
>-chicos , chicas el es … el es mi hermano hikaru zaizen , hikaru ellos son mi amigos<br>-un gusto chicos disculpen por ocupar su tiempo en la isla si mi hermana se molestara en avisarme nos podríamos haber coordinado mejor , no creo que les moleste compartir – dijo el chico con una mirada traviesa en el  
>-no hay problema por nosotros –respondió endo<br>-perfecto entonces sean bienvenidos a la isla rina  
>-gracias –dijeron todos , luego de unos minuto touko los guio hacia la casa mientras , hikaru y los demás se dirigían a recoger sus cosas para reunirse más tarde con los demás ,tsunami y touko iban caminando de la mano exponiéndose a la fría y furiosa mirada de hikaru<br>las habitaciones habían sido asignada por las mucamas las chicas estarían en el ala sur ,del lado en que se encontraba la habitación de touko y los chicos del lado oeste , el lado de hikaru , al igual que los invitados de su hermano, por cada habitación se ubicarían dos personas , los chicos esperaban reunirse en el salón con sus amigos , todos ya en el salón  
>- y como están chicos mucho tiempo que no los veía – pregunto endo a fidio<br>-muy bien y ustedes?- pregunto el italiano  
>-todos muy bien – contesto goenji<br>-y tu demonio como esta tu vista a mejorado?- pregunto kidou a fotocopia  
>-muy bien , claro que ahora está mucho mejor la ver a … bueno al verlos a ustedes- dijo mientras miraba a haruna asiendo enojara kidou y celarse a goenji<br>-y quienes son ellas? , Nosotros solo conocemos a las súper gerentas y a las jugadoras pero no a las demás chicas- pregunto fidio con una chica en especial en mente  
>- bueno ellas son michiko y reika amigas de rika-dijo ichinose<br>-ella es nonomi hermana de toramaru – dijo kazemaru  
>-ellas son ulvida y fumiko, mi bella novia y mi hermana –presento hiroto<br>-y ella quien es? – pregunto fidio apuntado a la chica que se encontraba al otro lado del salón charlando muy contenta con toramaru  
>-ella es mi hermana, yuuka- dijo goenji algo enojado por ver a su hermana hablando con toramaru<br>-es muy linda – dijo sin darse cuenta ,mientras goenji lo miraba con mirada de odio  
>-si es muy linda y muy pequeña solo tiene 15 años ¬¬ - dijo un CELOSO hermano mayor<br>-tranquilo goenji no crees que fidio esta algo crecidito para fijarse en yuuka que una niña pequeña –dijo midorikawa tratando de calmar a goenji con sus palabras , goenji los miro con cara de no creer mucho sus palabras pero estaba más preocupado de la conversación que tenía su hermana con toramaru  
>Flash Back<br>-yuuka te quieres sentar en la ventana o el pasillo?- pregunto goenji  
>-hermano es que … me voy a ir con toramaru… vamos a escuchar unas canciones del último álbum de Chris Brown y los iremos escuchando en el camino –dijo la chica sonriéndole a su hermano y yéndose con toramaru<br>-goenji no te preocupes no le pasara nada – dijo haruna  
>-es que .. es tan pequeña – respondió viéndola irse con toramaru<br>-no te preocupes ella estará bien , ven vente conmigo en el avión – dijo haruna con una gran sonrisa  
>-está bien con eso me convenciste- dijo goenji mirándola ,ella sin entender nada solo puso cara de pregunta – con esa bella sonrisa quien podría negarse – la chica se sonrojo y así siguieron el camino al avión<br>fin flash back  
>- yuuka mas tarde podríamos decirle a los chicos que juguemos un pequeño partido en la playa , que te parece?-pregunto toramaru a yuuka<br>- mejor vamos a nadar un poco , touko dijo que nada de fut estos días –respondió la chica  
>-o podríamos caminar por la playa –dijo toramaru al acercarse al oído de la chica<br>-solos?-pregunto la chica con una sonrisa mientras el se alejaba y asentía con la cabeza  
>-eso me lo podría pensar- dijo la chica coqueteando con el chico<br>-eso sería perfecto – el chico sonrió y siento como una mirada lo atravesó ,era una advertencia giro su cabeza y se encontró con la mirada de goenji que se encontraba hablando con fidio , que miraba fijamente a yuuka como si quisiera comérsela , toramaru lo noto y aun que arriesgándose a una muerte casi segura de parte de goenji tomo a yuuka de la mano y se dirigió a saludar a fidio que también le conocía , yuuka no sabía que estaba pasando pero al ver la mirada decidida de toramaru le siguió la corriente porque si no fuera algo importante no se arriesgaría a que su hermano lo matara  
>-fidio como estas?- saludo el chico con yuuka aun de la mano<br>-bien toramaru , wow que grande estas has crecido muchísimo – dijo fidio disimulando la mirada asía yuuka  
>-si , ya sabes el desarrollo ,las hormonas a todos nos llega el desarrollo tanto físico como emocional – dijo riendo y mirando a yuuka que también lo miro y sonrió<br>-estas aquí con tu novia?-pregunto el italiano y goenji abrió los ojos como plato dándose cuenta a que venía esa pregunta no dijo nada se comió todo celo que apareció en el  
>-no , ella no es mi novia … aun –sonrió , la chica enrojeció y goenji casi se lanza a matarlo pero no lo hiso- es la hermana menor de goenji , creí que ya se lo habías dicho – ahora hablo a goenji<br>-si me lo dijo solo es que como los vi de la mano … creí que eran novios  
>-no aun no somos pero espero que pronto me regale un sí –dijo el chico de cabello azul<br>-goenji y tu apruebas a toramaru como cuñado, porque me imagino que serás un hermano muy protector con ella- pregunto el italiano al goleador de fuego  
>-claro , es un buen chico aparte no es tan mayor que ella y sabe que si ella lo quiere ,,no puedo hacer nada –los chicos de toda la habitación voltearon y callaron al escuchar a goenji aceptar de esa manera a toramaru , su hermana quien se encontraba presente<br>-ciao bella ragazza, il mio nome è Fidio Aldemar volete uscire con me? - pregunto fidio tomando y besando la mano de yuuka quien se sonrojo de lejos se escucho la risa de demonio quien escucho lo que había dicho fidio en italiano  
>-gracias por lo bella pero no me gustaría salir contigo no eres mi tipo- quedaron todos con la baca abierta a la respuesta de la chica, se gira , toma a toramaru de la mano y se va junto al alto chico peli azul dejando a todos con la boca abierta hasta a su propio hermano<br>-tu hermana tiene actitud goenji , habla italiano?-pregunto el seductor italiano  
>-ella es muy inteligente si lo habla y no solo italiano pero bueno te ha rechazado – dice goenji yéndose donde se encontraban sus demás amigos<br>-que ha pasado – pregunta haruna a goenji  
>-mi hermana y su carácter parecido al mio – dijo con una media sonrisa en su rostro<br>en ese momento entro hikaru junto a un grupo de chicas muy bellas y arregladas que llamaron la atención de los chicos del salón a excepción de sus amigos que ya las conocían


	5. el amor siempre estuvo hay?

El amor siempre estuvo hay?  
>yuuka caminaba con toramaru de su mano caminado tras ella con cara aun sorprendida por lo que había pasado adentro<br>-toramaru : yuuka para …yuuka…yuuka para … para ...YUUKA DETENTE –tiro su mano asiendo que el cuerpo de la chica se diera vuelta y chocara contra el del quedado así frente a frente (yuuka es más baja que toramaru pero aun así ya se imaginan la escena)  
>-yuuka : OO que paso toramaru?  
>-toramaru : OO que fue lo que te dijo fidio haya adentro?  
>-yuuka : que era una bella niña y que si quería salir con el<br>-toramaru: u.u y tu quieres?  
>-yuuka : no me escuchaste le dije que no … aparte el no es mi tipo<br>-toramaru : y cual sería tu tipo?  
>-yuuka: altos , divertido , que escuchen buena música atléticos , inteligentes , trabajadores , honestos , caballerosos y tiernos<br>-toramaru : no crees que pides mucho en un hombre?  
>-yuuka : es que eso es lo que me gusta de un hombre que ya existe pero que nunca me ha mirado de manera distinta que a la de una amiga<br>-toramaru : O.O … eh… yuuka quieres pasear en la playa?  
>-yuuka : si me gustaría- respondió la chica dedicándole una gran sonrisa al chico<br>caminaron por horas en la playa , vieron juntos el atardecer y como aparecían las estrella , se recostaron en la arena y comenzaron a nombrar constelaciones , toramaru como chico responsable, le recordó a la joven chica que era demasiado tarde , los chicos y goenji sobre todo , los estarían buscando para cenar los chicos se levantaron de la arena y caminaron de vuelta a casa muy lentamente , pocos metros entes de entrar a la bella mansión toramaru paró en seco su paso asiendo que la chica se sorprendiera y curiosa preguntara  
>yuuka: que pasa toramaru?<br>toramaru: yuuka … tú has … besado a un chico? O/O – dijo nervioso el chico  
>yuuka: OO porque lo preguntas?- la chica también se puso nerviosa  
>toramaru : solo quiero que me respondas eso –el chico tomo una expresión seria en su rostro<br>yuuka : si –sus mejillas enrojecieron aun mas , yuuka había besado a un chico de su clase con el que había salido hace algunos meses en secreto pero él la dejo por otra chica  
>toramaru :oh entonces no seré al único que tu hermano tenga que matar – dijo aliviado<br>yuuka: que quieres de…- su boca fue sellada por la de toramaru que le dio un dulce beso , ella no pudo más que cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por lo que era la experiencia más dulce y tierna su vida , el con su mano izquierda tomo a la chica de la cintura y con su mano derecha su rostro , ella alzo sus brazos y los coloco alrededor de su cuello toramaru se separo de ella y abrió los ojos y le dedico una sonrisa a la chica que lo veía enamorada  
>toramaru: ha sido mejor que el primero?- pregunto sonriendo y ella asintió con la cabeza<br>yuuka: no quisiera entrar pero hay que hacerlo antes de que salgan a buscarnos y tu vida peligre por culpa de mi hermano –rio la chica  
>toramaru : es verdad vamos –tomo su mano y se encaminaron a la puerta tocaron el timbre y mientras esperaban toramaru le aclaro algo a la chica- yuuka tu me gustas y me gustas mucho , soy un buen delantero y no me molestaría para nada darle un par de tiros extras a fidio en la cara si te está molestando – donde había quedad tierno y tímido toramaru , dejando al macho celoso que la chica no pudo evitar notarle más sexy<br>yuuka: no te preocupes él no se asechara mi , sabes a mí también me gustas mucho desde hace muchísimo tiempo y ahora soy la chica más feliz del mundo estando a tu lado –la chica le sonrió y el también lo hiso ,ella se puso de puntillas para besarlo en los labios , en ese momento touko fue a abrir la puesta de la casa al ya saber que eran sus amigos por ser lo único fuera de la casa , vio el lindo y tierno beso de la pareja y no lo quiso ser ella la que interrumpiera a la pareja así que se les quedo viendo un momento hasta que se dieron cuenta  
>touko: agrádese a los cielos que fui ya y no fue tu hermano<br>yuuka y toramaru: /  
>toramaru : le dirás?<br>touko: claro que no , son jóvenes disfruten no necesitan que goenji les arruine la adolescencia que aun tienes como lo hiso kidou con haruna vamos- ambos adolecentes entraron tan la peli-rosa , llegaron al salón en donde se encontraban aun todos hablando toramaru aun no soltaba la mano de yuuka y la mirada de goenji paso de la cara de haruna a las manos de los chicos , algo que no le pareció en lo más mínimo algo bueno  
>goenji: y ustedes en donde estaban?- pregunto curioso<br>yuuka : solo fuimos a pasear por la playa hermano  
>toramaru: si , luego vimos que atardecía así que vinimos a casa<br>natsumi: no vez goenji no tenias de que preocuparte yuuka está sana y salva  
>ichinose: la verdad goenji kidou y tu se parecen mucho en cuanto a sus hermanas<br>endo : eso es verdad , haruna recuerdas cuando me ayudabas con la mano demoniaca y kidou casi me mata cuando pensó que estábamos saliendo  
>haruna: si , mi hermano te dejo muy golpeado esa vez<br>kidou : y el a mí , solo bastaba con decirme que le estabas ayudando  
>todos: lo hiso ¬¬<br>kidou : ^.^U  
>touko: chicos ahora que estamos solos , les quería pedir disculpas papa no me dijo que hikaru estaría aquí con sus amigos<br>ulvida : no te preocupes touko todos estamos más que agradecidos de ti y de tu padre por invitarnos  
>rika : eso cierto amiga yo creo que solo hay que convivir con tu hermano y los demás<br>midorikawa :además es una isla por dios y somos unas 30 personas  
>hiroto : midorikawa tiene razón<br>kazemaru : además a ninguno de nosotros nos molestaría darles una nueva probada de verdadero futbol a esos chicos  
>todos los chicos :jajajaja<br>chicas : no los creo ¬¬  
>fuyuka : creí que estas vacaciones eran para pasárnosla bien no para hacer lo mismo que en casa<br>nonomi : a eso vinimos  
>toramaru : no es cierto tu viniste por …. – nonomi tapo la boca de toramaru con sus manos<br>todos :o.O se nota que llevan como hermano y hermana  
>tobitaka : creo que me iré a dar un baño y a cambiarme antes de la cena<br>toramaru : yo haré lo mismo  
>endo :ya llamare a mi madre para decirle que llegamos bien<br>fubuki : dile que yo también llegue bien  
>endo : ¬¬ por que debería decirle eso a mi madre?<br>fubuki : te lo va a preguntar  
>endo : no es cierto<br>fubuki : si lo es tu mama me tiene mucho aprecio desde que éramos niños  
>endo: u.u eso es verdad … que le haces a las mujeres que todas caen rendidas a tus pies<br>fubuki : digamos que tengo un encanto con las mujeres  
>todos: jajaja<p>

Touko: porque no van a los baños termales aun queda como una hora para cenar  
>todos: tienes baños termales?<br>touko: chicos aquí hay de todo y las chicas me gustaría que fuéramos al spa pero no tenemos mucho tiempo hoy así que les parece si vamos al 4 piso a unos de mis guarda ropas y nos ponemos bellas para la cena  
>fudou : entonces nosotros también nos pondremos guapos para la cena?- nadie creí de quien venía la pregunta fudou era de esos chicos a los que no les importaba ver bien o mal o que pensara la gente de él o eso creían todos<br>tsunami : a qué hora sirven la cena?  
>touko: suena una campa que se oye por toda la casa<br>hiroto: está bien , vamos chicos tenemos que estar a la altura de estas bellas chicas  
>endo : no solo de ellas también de nanami , luna , rushe y las demás- fue atacado con las miradas de las chicas y acecinado con la mirada de aki<br>toramaru : quienes son ellas?  
>tsunami: es verdad ustedes no alcanzaron a conocerlas<br>flash back  
>en ese momento entro hikaru junto a un grupo de chicas muy bellas y arregladas que llamaron la atención de los chicos del salón a excepción de sus amigos que ya las conocían<br>hikaru: chicos les presento a las chicas ellas son luna , nanami , Ruth , la pequeña rushe, gwen ,tsukiko , yuki y … donde estas a aquí viene ella es – un chico de gogles le robo la palabra de la boca  
>kidou: natsuki zaizen<br>natsuki: yuuto kidou que haces aquí  
>kidou : de vacaciones con mis amigos y mi novia<br>tsunami: ustedes se conocen?  
>natsuki y kidou: emm .. uhm ..eeh si –el chico temió por su integridad física al ver la cara de su novia<br>natsumi: y de dónde?  
>natsuki : íbamos a la misma escuela<br>todos del inazuma( menos kidou , haruna , touko , fudou y tobitaka ) ibas al teikoku?  
>natsuki : si , fui alumna del teikoku en secundaria hasta que me tuve que mudar a Francia pero a yuuto lo conozco desde que éramos unos niños casi el mismo tiempo que conozco a fudou<br>kidou: éramos grandes amigos  
>fudou : éramos <strong>amigos<strong> , hasta que se fue a Francia  
>ichinose : kido tu no faltaste a clases casi un mes por que iba a Francia con tu padre?- la cara de kidou recordó ese viaje<br>kidou : si pero fueron negocios de mi padre  
>natsuki : si ni siquiera nos vimos – la chica tapo con su mano una pulsera que traía en la muñeca derecha mientras kidou asía lo mismo con su pulsera favorita<br>haruna noto esto y cambio inmediatamente el tema antes de que kidou y natsumi fuera historia  
>haruna : esta noche nos acompañaran a cenar?<br>luna: lamentablemente no , saldremos a puerto a visitar a unos amigos volveremos mañana por la mañana  
>yuki : podríamos almorzar juntos<br>reika : eso sería genial  
>hasta ese momento las cosas entre las chicas iba bien a excepción de natsumi con natsuki que en cualquier momento se matarían<br>tsunami: touko , la chica que conocía a kidou es pariente tuyo?  
>touko: si ella es mi prima por qué?<br>tsunami : porque pensé que tenía otra hermana  
>touko : no te preocupes solo somos tres yo , hikaru y Justin<br>tsunami : tienes un hermano llamado Justin  
>touko : no Justin no un hermano cómo todos él es especial<br>tsunami:?  
>natsuki : Justin vino contigo?-pregunto la chica a su prima<br>touko: no Justin se quedo asiéndole compañía a papa  
>natsuki: uh que lastima amigo a ese perito peludo<br>tsunami : Justin es tu perro verdad?  
>touko : si<br>luna : chicos es hora de irnos nos esperan  
>gwen: un gusto conocerlos a todos - todos se despidieron y se disponían a irse cuando natsuki voltio a decirle a hacerle un señal a kidou<br>natsuki: adiós kidou , por cierto feliz cumpleaños – mostro su mano con tres dedos bajando uno dejando solo dos ,el chico se sonrojo al recordar cuál era el significado y el también hiso lo mismo , la chica le sonrió y se marcho  
>fin del flash back<br>goenji: llegaron cuando tu y yuuka salieron a " dar un paseo" , recuerda toramaru acepte que pasara eso solo porque fidio miraba a mi hermana con cara de depredador no es que ustedes deban tener una relación  
>midorikawa: así que eso es lo que sucede , todos nos sorprendimos mucho al escucharte "aprobar" una supuesta relación ente toramaru y yuuka<br>haruna: en mi opinión arrían una linda pareja no les parece- dijo mientras abrasaba a kidou- no lo crees kidou?  
>kidou: si goenji déjalos un momento y divierte son vacaciones y en el verano TODO es posible –dijo mirando a toramaru y yuuka que muy rojos miraban asía el piso esperando lo que respondiera el goleador de fuego<br>goenji : ni en sus suelo , ya sabes toramaru no tienes que estar todo el día con mi hermana solo cuando ese gusano este presente y que ni en tus mas locos sueños se te ocurra besarla porque te las veras con migo unos valones en tu rostro – dijo esto último con un aura oscura , mientras que touko miraba a la joven pareja yuuka con su mirada le pidió ayuda a su ahora cómplice  
>touko: goenji mira yuuka es una chica y toramaru un chico no por ese hecho no pueden ser amigos , míranos a mí y a genda hemos sido amigos toda la vida y jamás ha pasado nada entre nosotros- ese fue el peor ejemplo que la chica pudo dar dada la conversación que tuvo el chico con sus amigos días antes<br>haruna : está bien mejor vamos a prepararnos nos vemos en el salón, la cena será sema formal ok chicos?  
>chicos: ok<br>haruna: hermano puedo hablar contigo un momento a solas?  
>kidou : si claro , natsumi vas con las chicas?<br>natsumi: si , nos vemos en la cena – dijo la chica dándole un beso y abandonando con todos el salón , goenji le gritaba a toramaru muerto de celos por su hermana mientras que touko y tsunami iban dedicándose sonrisas románticas , endo y aki iban caminando y jugando con los demás fubuki habla con fudou kazemaru , tobitaka y midorikawa solo veían a reika , fumiko y a nonomi conversar y caminar junto a fuyuka y michiko mientras que hiroto y ichinose eran regañados por rika y ulvida de la forma en que miraban a las amigas de hikaru , en el salón solo quedaron los hermanos haruna y kidou  
>haruna : hermano que fue lo que paso con natsuki?<br>kidou: de que hablas - dijo evadiendo la vista y sentándose en un sofá  
>haruna: no lo niegues yo que hubo algo más que una amistad<br>kidou : ni mi novia desconfía tanto de mi  
>haruna : tu novia no conoce tu forma de pensar<br>kidou : si me conoce es mi novia no crees que si no me conociera lo seria  
>haruna: kidou se cuando guardas un secreto soy tu hermana , ahora dime por favor- dijo poniendo cara de gato con botas<br>kidou : oouuh haruna está bien conocí a natsuki en primaria , además de ser mi vecina , fuimos amigos a mí me gustaba muchísimo , sakuma , genda y fudou lo sabían , la primera semana de secundaria se me declaro algo que yo acepte feliz , ella y yo nos dimos nuestros "primer beso" juntos luego comenzamos a salir , hasta que sus padres y ella se tuvieron que ir a vivir a Francia , años más tarde por negocios acompañe a mi padre a Francia con la esperanza de encontrarme con ella y esa esperanza se hiso realidad, me encontré con ella , fue en la ocasión que nombro ichinose , nos encontramos salimos un par de veces , estuvimos casi un mes juntos ,el mes de su cumpleaños esa noche nos hicimos una promesa ya sabiendo que nos tendríamos que separar  
>haruna : por eso ella te mostro tres dedos que luego fueron dos que tenía que ver eso<br>kidou: esa es la promesa cada cumpleaños serian solo dos deseos míos y uno de ella y viceversa , ella y yo ese día … bueno..- el chico sonrojo y soltó al fin la palabra- hicimos el amor … por primera vez – haruna no lo podía creer su hermano la figura más correcta que conocía , que a pesar de los errores de su vida como ser de los malos era uno villano correcto con su equipo  
>haruna: esto lo sabe natsumi?<br>kidou: claro que no –el chico comenzó a exaltarse un poco por el interrogatorio de su hermana- haruna jamás pensé que iba a encontrarme aquí con natsuki y mucho menos que se acordaría aun de la promesa han pasado cuatro años por el amor dios ella vive el Francia yo en Japón , además solo fue una vez que importancia podría tener – en ese momento la cara de kidou fue colisionada con la mano de haruna que abofeteo a su hermano por las palabras tan machistas que acababa de decir que estaba segura que era por la situación en la que estaba envuelto , su recién novia que quería muchísimo es mas se podía arriesgar a decir que la amaba pero también su primer amor , su primera novia y su primera vez  
>haruna: cómo puedes decir eso<br>kidou: estoy desesperado , quiero a natsumi si quería estar con ella llevar una relación sana y linda con ella , pero me atormenta el fantasma de mi primer amor … le vi y los recuerdos llegaron a mí como nunca antes lo habían hecho creo … creo… creo que aun la amo – se rindió ante las palabras  
>haruna: kidou- tomo sus hombros para que la mirara directamente a los ojos , bajo sus gogles – lo primero que tienes que hacer es decírselo a natsumi ella es tu novia ahora ella también salió con chicos antes y da la casualidad que los tres chicos por los que sintió algo alguna vez están aquí , segundo aléjate lo mas que puedas de natsuki su vida juntos es algo que quizás jamás pasara o quizás sí pero ahora debes pensártelo bien no le rompas el corazón a ninguna chica por favor , pero lo mas es importante es … que seas sincero contigo y tu corazón –termino las palabras con un cálido abraso asía su hermano<br>kidou: gracias haruna , a veces me recuerda mucho a mama  
>haruna: ella siempre tenía el control de todo<br>kidou: al igual que tu – dijo separándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla  
>haruna : ya ve a los baños termales ahora más que nunca necesitas relajarte y las chicas deben de espérame para ponernos al día<br>kidou: hablaron esta mañana  
>haruna: hay cosas que han cambiado desde esta mañana<br>kidou: haruna , te tengo en la mira a ti y a demonio que no te olvide  
>haruna : mejor porque mis ojos y corazón están puestos en otro chico que no es demonio<br>kidou: intentara acercarse a ti , lo sabes , estas bien?  
>haruna : el me rompió el corazón una vez y solo puedo agradecérselo por hacerme encontrar a gente que jamás pensé conocer a ese extremo – haruna se refería a fudou que se veía duro y sínico pero por fuera tenia lindo sentimientos asía las demás personas por dentro – el no me volverá dañar<br>kidou: si te llega tocar un pelo goenji y yo lo mataremos sin duda ,uh- a kidou se le escapo una pequeña palabra  
>haruna: porque goenji?<br>kidou: porque le gustas y me ha pedido permiso para "conquistarte" si supiera que estás loca por el  
>haruna : no estoy loca por el<br>kidou: haruna se cuando guardas un secreto soy tu hermano  
>haruna : bueno si , pero quiero comprobarlos primero , no soy una chica fácil y el tiene reputación de rompe corazón<br>kidou: esa es mi hermanita , nos vemos – se separaron por el pasillo en direcciones opuestas  
>haruna : adiós nos vemos en la cena<br>**-  
>TERMINADO chicos disculpen la tardanza pero espese las clases después de un tiempo de paro estudiantil en mi país así que se me dificulta escribir es más largo en compensación a la demora gracias por leer y dejen sus reviews para saber si les gusta<br>recuerdes un fanfics con reviews es un fanfics feliz! =D digan que les parece**


	6. Chicas vs Chicos

**ADVERTENCIA _:  
>este capitulo viene cargado revelaciones y enredos amorosos , palabras y escenas algo reveladoras y se tocara un tema algo delicado el sexo que desde ahora se hará muy presente en la historia de los inazuma<br>sin más que decir los dejo con el nuevo capítulo  
>-<strong>

Chicos v/s chicas quien guarda más secretos?  
>chicas , en la el guarda ropa de touko en el tercer piso<br>en donde chicas con mascarillas fáciles , en bata o ropa interior y toallas en el pelo  
>- haruna : que me he perdido- dijo la chica entrando al dormitorio en donde se encontraban todas las chicas cambiándose<br>-natsumi : no solo de una excelente mascarilla que hizo michiko  
>- yuuka :si es muy buena<br>-rika :por ciento touko te quería pedir un pequeño favor  
>- touko : que deseas rika?<br>-rika: podrías cambiar de habitación ton ichinose por este noche?  
>-aki: que estás diciendo rika en ese caso touko quería en la habitación de endo y eso a mí no me parece<br>-touko: entonces tu duerme con endo y rika con ichinose, yo dormiré con haruna  
>-haruna: por mi está bien<br>-yuuka: natsumi tú no quieres dormir con kidou? , Porque por mí no hay problema  
>-reika: touko podrías ponerlas a todas con un chico al fin y al cabo a todas nos gusta un chico presente en esta isla<br>-chicas: O. o; O/O  
>-touko: a-a que te refieres reika?<br>-reika : vamos al pan, pan al vino , vino – ( dicho chileno mi país) se acerca a yuuka y le tapa los oídos la pequeña chica que no era ajena a los temas hablados en esa reunión de chicas- touko te mueres por dormir con tsunami , al igual que ulvida con hiroto , haruna solo quiere estar cerca de goenji y nonomi vino armo un circo para que nadie notara que venía para estar con tobitaka  
>-yuuka : (aun con los oídos tapados) se de que quieren hablar y me parece una gran idea<br>-chicas:O.O  
>-aki: que quieres decir yuuka?- dijo la chica con colores en el rostro<br>-yuuka: que quieren dormir con los chicos – reika le destapa los iodos – quiero decir … tener… sexo – a las chicas se les subieron los colores al rostro al pensar que eran muy notorias  
>-nonomi: qué edad tienes yuuka que andas pensado esas cosas?<br>-yuuka: 15 años, no es nada malo es que mas a mi edad tengo que estar informada sobre el sexo y como protegerme – dejo a las chicas sin poder creer lo que decía  
>-rika: y goenji estaba preocupado por tus "dudas"<br>-natsumi: donde aprendiste lo que dices que aprendiste?  
>-yuuka: mi padre es doctor y la verdad es que el me hablo de eso me llevo a un ginecólogo y pero no le dijo nada a mi hermano y soy una adolecente con mis amigas hablamos de eso todo el tiempo<br>- haruna : cuando nosotras teníamos tu edad nuestros padre no nos dejaban ni siquiera nombrar el sexo  
>-fuyuka: es verdad a mi padre se le subían los colores al rostro solo de saber que me llegaba mi periodo ,y aun mas cuando los chicos se lesionaban y los acompañaba a la soledad de los camerinos<br>-ulvida : cuando empecé a Salir con hiroto , papa hablo con él y mis hermanos también … no se me acerco como un mes  
>-nonomi : mi padre nunca quiso matar a mis novios y la verdad me paso algo muy parecido a yuuka , al no estar junto a mi mucho tiempo en casa , confió en mí y me dijo lo de los anticonceptivos<br>-fumiko: eso quiere decir que aquí todas toman anticonceptivos?  
>-todas: si<br>con los chicos en los baños termales  
>-fudou: no hay como esto<br>-kazemaru: no es genial que touko tenga una casa con tantas cosas  
>-midorikawa: creo tsunami que tendrás que trabajar mucho para darle la vida a la que está acostumbrada<br>-tsunami: si creo que si… pero ella vale la pena  
>-goenji: ya lo perdimos<br>-endo: se volvió loco  
>-fubuki: ¬¬ tu no hables que eres peor<br>-endo: que quieres decir?  
>-fubuki: endo estoy yo en tu casa más que tu , si no estás entrenando o jugando futbol estas en casa de aki con ella<br>-tobitaka : es por eso que fubuki no se queda con ninguna chica fija por que es mucho trabajo , no  
>-hiroto: ¬¬ mira quién habla seguro tienes novia<br>-toramaru : si , nonomi vino solo para verte a ti y tú con suerte la saludaste  
>-kazemaru : eres un estúpido ciego tobitaka como es que esa chica se te cuelga del cuello y tu no lo notas<br>-tobitaka: si me doy cuenta  
>-kidou: y por qué no haces nada al respecto?<br>-tobitaka: porque sería aburrido Salir con alguien  
>-ichinose: eres raro lo sabías<br>-tobitaka: si lo sé, y no sabes cuánto me gusta  
>-tsunami: no sabes cuánto te jugara en contra no hacerle caso<br>-tobitaka: porque lo dices?  
>- tsunami: por que llegara el momento en que ella no te haga caso por otro chico y tu estarás tan acostumbrado a que ella te quiera a ti o esté detrás de ti y te pondrás celoso y solo tu perderás<br>-tobitaka: crees que debo hacer algo al respecto?  
>-kidou: te gusta ella o no, eso es algo importante<br>-hiroto: si no puede resultar todo un desastre  
>-endo : porque a las chicas les gustan los chicos malos<br>-fudou : porque le dan buen y salvaje sexo  
>-toramaru: O.O como dices esos fudou<br>-fudou : no es la gran cosa  
>-toramaru :para mi si lo es no soy un maniático del sexo como ustedes<br>-ichinose: no somos maniáticos del sexo solo que nos gusta  
>- hiroto : no a todos algunos tenemos respeto<br>-midorikawa: quizás no lo seamos algunos de nosotros ,pero tú no lo eres no eres uno de ellos  
>-endo: podrían dejar de hablar de eso esta toramaru aquí<br>-goenji : toramaru tu eres virgen?  
>-toramaru: si<br>-todos: O.o  
>-kidou: y no piensas negarlo para no sé hacerte el hombre?<br>-toramaru: no  
>-goenji: y por qué?<br>-toramaru : porque aun no parece mi chica ideal – dijo el chico mirando a goenji  
>-tsunami : yo que tu cuidaría a yuuka ,goenji , los novios pueden querer estar asolas<br>-goenji que dices ellos no son novios  
>-endo : eso no fue lo que yo escuche en el salón<br>-toramaru : eso fue porque fidio miraba a yuuka con cara de pervertido y – fue interrumpido  
>-tobitaka : moriste de celos al ver que era un chico apuesto que te podía quitar a tu amor<br>-fudou: que has cortejado por más de un año sin darle el valor de darle un simple beso  
>-toramaru: eso es asunto mío y saben que si quiero no quiero salir con yuuka goenji es cosa mía y de ella , ni siquiera de goenji, lo siento amigo pero ni tu ni nadie se podrá en mi camino<br>-goenji: claro claro – dedicándole una mirada acecina – no te le acerque a ella mientras mis ojos no te vean entendiste , y no vulvas a hacer lo de hoy si no te reventare a pelotazos  
>-toramaru : endo , creo que me vas a tener que enseñar a atrapar los goles de goenji- dijo el chico desafiando al goleador de fuego , la confesión de la chica le había dado la confianza suficiente como para hacerlo<br>Con las chicas nuevamente  
>-yuuka: chicas , díganme … con quienes han llegado a tercera base?<br>-touko: esta niña! , Toramaru te tiene las hormonas revolucionada  
>-chicas: TORAMARU!<br>-yuuka: touko , eres una bocona  
>-touko: lo siento es que como éramos solo chicas se me salió<br>-ulvida: eso se veía venir  
>-nonomi: a que te refieres<br>-fuyuka: los chicos son jóvenes más o menos de la misma edad  
>-ulvida: no solo eso ,toramaru idolatra a goenji es su mejor amigo y como dice fuyuka son casi de misma edad , con los años la preparatoria y la secundaria goenji no pudo hacer cosas estuvo ,toramaru hay para ella<br>-yuuka: la verdad no es así – dijo seria la chica- cuando entre a Raimon en mi primer año de secundaria toramaru era el capitán del equipo yo fui una de las gerentas del equipo nos hicimos muy amigos y lo conocía desde antes ya que es amigo de mi hermano , luego empezó a pasarme esto cuando él se graduó quise salir con otros chicos pero se me izo imposible , me lo volví a topar en la escuela media cuando él me enseño matemáticas y ahí fue en donde me enamore de él , de su forma de ser tan sencilla  
>-touko : y desde cuando salen?<br>-yuuka: desde hoy  
>-ulvida: esta chica es de arma tomar<br>-michiko: y antes de hoy nunca se avían dicho nada al respecto?  
>-yuuka: no la verdad es que quiero que él sea mi novio y ya saben poder – la chica tomo un color rojo en sus mejillas<br>-aki: qué edad dices que tienes?  
>-yuuka: tengo 15<br>-natsumi: está bien yo mi primera vez la tuve a los 16 con… endo  
>-aki , touko y fuyuka: O.O de verdad<br>-natsumi: su lo siento fuyuka  
>-fuyuka: en esos entonces aun no éramos novios solo salíamos<br>-fumiko: haber hagamos un pequeño juego cada una dirá con quien fue su primera vez quien fue su primer beso y su primer novio que les parece  
>Con los chicos<br>midorikawa : tengo una idea porque no le transmitimos nuestra experiencia con las mujeres al pequeño toramaru  
>goenji : para que la va a necesitar ahora?<br>fudou: para tirarse a tu hermana- toramaru y goenji se miraron y ambos se acercaron el ex mohicano para hundirlo en el agua caliente  
>endo: goenji si no es ahora será en algún momento .. Digo lo de los consejos no que se acostara con tu hermana<br>kidou: solo tenemos que hablarle a al chico para que no cometa ningún error

Kazemaru : mira toramaru lo primero que tienes que saber es que "sin gorrito no hay cumpleaños" ósea sin condón no se hace NADA  
>hiroto: segunda cosa se romántico pasional y caballeroso<br>tsunami: a veces un poco de ambientación no viene nada mal  
>ichinose: no te emociones demasiado porque sino quedaras mal con la chica<br>midorikawa: busca siempre una escusa para estar asolas susúrrale palabras de amor al oído con delicadeza con la tomas una esfera de vidrio tócala , si ella te lo permite, con la subida con la que tocas una delicada flor de cerezo recién caída del árbol recién florecido , cuando consumes el acto se delicado recuerda que estas tratando con una mujer no con un compañero de equipo hazla sentir lo más cómoda posible y también lo mas satisfecha posible  
>todos los chicos miraban al que creían uno de los chicos mas inmaduros del grupo como hablaba de la relación sexual como algo tan especial para la otra persona que llego a hacer que sus compañeros de quipo , a excepción de toramaru, se sintieran unos cavernícolas con las mujeres<br>tobitaka: o solo haz lo que te diga tu cuerpo  
>kidou : ósea lanzarte sobre ella , rasgarle la ropa y hacerla tuya lo antes posible?<br>endo así que eso paso con esa chica francesa?  
>kidou: de que hablas?<br>fudou : chicos que harán las chicas?- pregunto para salvar a su amigo del aprieto  
>ichinose: touko dijo que estarían cambiándose en el tercer piso<br>hiroto: akio que insinúas que las vayamos a espiar?  
>fubuki: que bajo has caído<br>endo : aunque no estaría mal- todos lo pensaron y decidieron que irán a ver qué pasaba con ella o más bien a espiarlas , se secaron y vistieron , llegaron a la puesta de las chicas  
>Reika : bueno como empezó natsumi ..Ella dijo que su primera vez fue a los 16 y fue con endo tu primer beso y tu primer novio?<p>

kidou : lo hiciste con mi novia maldito desgraciado – kido tenía sus manos en el cuello de endo  
>endo fue hace mucho tiempo teníamos como 16 años éramos unos niños<p>

natsumi _: mi primer beso y novio fue la misma persona urupa rococo  
>chicas : wow<br>aki: lo sabía , haruna me debes 20  
>haruna : si , yo pensé que avía sido goenji<br>natsumi :me toca elegir a mi … y elijo a … rika  
>rika: bueno mi primera vez fue a los 17 años con mi cariñito , mi primer beso fue con un chico llamado Félix y mi primer novio fue un chico llamado tiru<br>reika: cuanto llevas con ichinose?  
>rika: seis años y tres mese<p>

chicos afuera : idiota

Nonomi: y nunca lo has engañado  
>rika: si una vez<br>fumiko: con quien  
>rika: con Edgar valrinas mi grado se fue de viaje a Inglaterra y el de ichinose se fue a estados unidos<br>chicas: wow

ichinose: lo mato donde esta ese bastardo que lo matare a golpes – siendo sostenido por tsunami y hiroto

rika : la siguiente será …. Ulvida  
>ulvida: está bien… mi primera vez fue con midorikawa como a los 16 también, mi primer novio no me recuerdo su nombre pero era guapo y mi primer beso me lo dio hiroto cuando éramos unos niños<br>chicas: midorikawa!  
>ulvida : si , fue en el tiempo que hiroto quiso definir lo que sentía su crisis de identidad y toda la cosa<br>fumiko : porque nunca me lo dijiste?  
>ulvida :no te lo dije porque justo después me dijiste lo que sentías por él , volvió hiroto de su viaje de autoconocimiento y con mido quedamos en no decir nada y solo fue una vez<p>

hiroto: yo te consideraba mi mejor amigo creo que me equivoque  
>midorikawa: no es como tú lo piensas hiroto fue en un contexto totalmente loco<br>tobitaka: ahora se como sabias ese gran explicación  
>hiroto: veo que en este imbécil no se puede confiar – y se va a su cuarto el cual hasta el momento compartían<br>kidou : lo arruinaste  
>midorikawa : lose pero nunca debió enterarse y mucho menos de esa manera<br>endo: ve el lado bueno le gustas a fumiko

ulvida: la siguiente será haruna- afuera goenji ,kido y fudou pusieron mucha atención en las palabras de la chica  
>haruna: mi primer beso fue tachimucai<p>

goenji y kidou: despídete de tu boca maldito bastardo

haruna y mi primer vez fue … con demonio y mi primer novio fue fudou  
>chicas : te acostaste con demonio?<br>haruna : si y gracias a eso se sintió con la autoridad de romperme el corazón- la chica tomo un expresión de tristeza ante eso

fudou, kidou y goenji : hijo de la gran puta  
>kidou: fuiste su primer novio<br>fudou : me traía loco que querías que te pidiera permiso?  
>goenji: si<br>fudou : ¬¬

haruna : la siguiente será aki  
>aki: está bien pero por favor por favor no se enoje ninguna conmigo<br>ulvida: porque deberíamos  
>aki : no lo digo por ustedes si no por…<br>rika: lo dice por mi sé que tuvo una historia con ichinose en el pasado  
>aki: mi primer beso fue con domon<p>

ichinose y endo : maldito traidor- ambos se miran y ichinose mira asía otro lado

natsumi: pensé que avía sido con ichinose  
>aki: endo fue mi primer novio y mi primera vez fue con ichinose hace dos años cuando en el viaje de fin de curso a estados unidos<br>rika: lo sabia  
>chicas:O.o?<br>ulvida: no la quieres matar  
>rika : para que ella no tiene la culpa , ahora el es mío y ella tiene a endo su cama es de él y la de ichinose es mía no tengo por qué enojarme por algo del pasado que yo cause<br>michiko: por qué dices eso?  
>rika : en esos entonces las cosas no estaban bien con ichinose y la verdad si no nos hubiéramos separado un tiempo ese verano quizás ni siquiera estaríamos junto a un<br>aki: rika –con unas lagrimas en los ojos la abrasa

goenji: y tu no lo quieres matar?  
>endo : tengo menos razones que rika , no estaba con aki , ella lo considera una persona importante en su vida y ya sea porque aun mas y como dijo rika el duerme con ella con él y aki conmigo ahora<br>los chicos aun no creían lo comprensivo y profundo que estaba siendo endo

aki : te toca touko- al otro lado de la puerta tsunami pego su oído a esta  
>touko : está bien el primer beso como todas saben fue con endo y primer novio genda cuando éramos unos adolecentes y el primero fue sakuma – al oír eso la cara de tristeza de tsunami fue evidente ante los chicos pero la disfrazo muy mal tras una sonrisa<br>fuyuka: sakuma .. sakuma jirou  
>touko: si salimos antes de salir con tsunami<br>reika: wow se lo tenían bien guardado  
>touko: y tú que dice reika<br>reika: no lo conocen es el mismo para todo se llama Renato Rivera  
>touko : y fuyuka tu que nos dices?<br>fuyuka: mi primer beso y novio fue endo  
>aki : no me sorprende en lo mas mínimo<br>nonomi : por qué?  
>aki : endo por alguna razón todas queríamos salir con endo antes<p>

tsunami : semental- las mejillas de endo se volvieron rojas

rika: y tu primera vez?  
>fuyuka: bueno fue…. Goenji<br>yuuka: O.O mi hermano?  
>fuyuka: si<p>

todos : con la hija del entrenador ¬¬

yuuka: cuando y donde? Exijo saberlo  
>fuyuka: teníamos 18 años estábamos solos en el camarín de la secundaria él se había lesionado y estaba revisando su rodilla , no era nada , y de pronto solo paso<br>reika: esas cosas no solo pasan  
>nonomi: y tu yuuka como es eso de que te gusta toramaru él lo sabe?<br>yuuka: si ,si lo sabe hoy se lo dije

goenji: toramaru – son una venita marcada en su frente- como es que sabes que le gustas a mi hermana y no me habéis dicho nada  
>toramaru : creí a vértelo dejado claro en las termas<br>goenji: no quiero verte ni saber que estuviste cerca de mi hermana de nuevo , yo la protegeré de fidio y de ti – dijo el peli crema tomando a toramaru que era de su misma estatura de la camisa

yuuka: el siente lo mismo por mi y….  
>chicas: y qué?<br>yuuka: me BESO dos veces!- dijo la chica gritando, en ese momento se abrió la puerta del guarda ropa y entro goenji con toramaru aun de la camisa  
>goenji: te gusta el, a él le gustas tú y se besaron?<br>natsumi: goenji que haces aquí? ¬¬  
>goenji: no importa ahora, tu vienes conmigo – toma a yuuka de la muñeca para llevársela<br>haruna : no goenji no te la llevaras  
>goenji : y por qué?- para ese momento los chicos de afuera ya habían entrado a la habitación<br>haruna : primero está en hot pants y polera , segundo , no tiene nada de malo que se gusten y tercero sal de aquí ahora mismo porque estamos vestidas solo en ropa interior pedazo de imbécil – goenji se dio cuenta y se puso rojo al igual que los otros chicos-y ustedes pervertidos también salgan de aquí de inmediato – los chicos salieron corriendo el último fue toramaru que sin miedo a que la chicas lo miraban y los chicos lo esperaban afuera , contando a su cuñado que quería matarlo , le lanzo un beso a yuuka  
>toramaru : yo hablo con él , te ves hermosa te amo adió<br>yuuka: o/o yo también – le lanza un beso y el chico se va y cierra la puerta  
>ulvida : se la jugó<br>michiko: eso fue romantiquicimo  
>fumiko: es un amor<br>touko: al parecer tu secreto salió a la luz que aras ahora?  
>yuuka : enfrentare a mi hermano y seré feliz sea como sea<br>haruna: te dijo te amo eso es serio  
>yuuka: si , oye porque mi hermano te hace caso de inmediato?<br>aki : es verdad hace tiempo lo veo algo extraño contigo  
>haruna : le gusto<br>chicas : como sabes eso? O.O  
>haruna: le pidió permiso a mi hermano para poder salir conmigo sin que se interponga<br>natsumi : y que le dijo?  
>haruna : que podía intentar conquistarme<br>aki : pero a ti te gusta tu lo quieres  
>haruna : si pero no quiero ser una más en su lista , sin ofender a las presentes<br>yuuka: de verdad le gustas y de manera especial  
>haruna :como lo sabes?<br>yuuka : digamos que se sonroja si le sonríes , se pone nervioso si lo tocas y que lo has puesto en su lugar y no te dijo ni pio , solo se feliz y ayúdame a que me deje en paz con toramaru  
>haruna : tú crees<br>yuuka : por favor has que se concentre en demostrarte lo que siente por ti , es hombre es competitivo si cree que te gusta otro empezara a demostrarte lo que siente – le dedico una sonrisa  
>reika: a todo esto que hacían los chicos escuchándonos?<br>aki : nos habrán escuchado  
>rika: si escucharon algo que nos les gusto ellos se lo buscaron eran secreto y las chicas tenemos más secretos que los chicos<br>ulvida : espero que hiroto no escuchara lo de midorikawa  
>nonomi : no estaba con los chicos así que puede ser que no lo allá escuchado<br>ulvida espero – y siguieron arreglándose para la cena

**_  
>espero que les haya gustado sorry si fue muy revelador pero es un tema muy presente en la sociedad y el esa edad espero ver sus reviews y nos vemos el próximo capítulo que estará buenísimo por que se verá una bella historia de amor nos vemos el próximo capi! ^.^<strong>


	7. te amo lo sabes

Te amo los sabias?  
>llego la hora de la cena y los anuncios también llegaron touko como buena anfitriona rompió el silencio causado por los revelaciones hechas por las chicas en el vestidor<br>touko: saben chico preferiría que envés de estar en alas separadas de la casa nos quedáramos todos juntos en la misma ala de la casa  
>endo: como touko?<br>touko: quiero decir podríamos compartir habitaciones chicos con chicas, aki podría dormir con endo natsumi con kidou yo con tsunami ulvida con hiroto  
>hiroto: no te preocupes por mi creo que pasare la noche aquí y me iré mañana por la mañana<br>tsunami: que dices hiroto si vinimos aquí fue a divertirnos no te puedes ir si no ha pasado ni un día }  
>hiroto: no se es que solo quiero volver a mi casa<br>midorikawa: hiroto porque te irás?  
>hiroto : tu sabes porque lo haré no te hagas<br>endo : vamos chicos son solo mal entendidos  
>touko: miren pasemos esta noche hablen las cosas y decides si te quiere quedar o no<br>hiroto: está bien solo porque me lo piden ustedes  
>la cara de ulvida tomo una gran expresión de tristeza<br>touko: chicos como les decía cambiaremos habitaciones al ala al que nos trasladaremos son matrimoniales eso quiere decir una cama para dos personas  
>kazemaru: como irán las habitaciones por que no pienso dormir en la misma cama que endo<br>aki: porque no?, es muy calentito por las noches  
>tobitaka: demasiada información además estamos comiendo por el amor de dios no quiero esa imagen mental en mi cabeza<br>touko: también es por peticiones que algunas chicos – mirando a rika y a natsumi-y de algunos chicos , los cuartos serán sorteados aquí- saco un frasco con papeles de colores – están los nombres de los chicos las chicas sacaran un papel el cual dirá el nombre del chico con el que compartirán habitación  
>tsunami , kidou y goenji: me reusó a eso<br>haruna : y eso por qué?  
>tsunami: no quiero que mi novia duerma con otro chico , son mis amigos y confió en ellos pero no quiero que se acerque a mi chica<br>touko: O/O- nunca se imagino que tsunami fuera celoso a ese extremo que no confiara ni en sus amigos  
>kidou: aparte de que no me gustaría que mi novia duerma con ningún otro chico tampoco mi hermana<br>goenji : mi hermana dormirá con migo les guste o no ¬¬ , no quiero que ningún chico con hormonas revolucionadas se acerque a ella ¬¬- mirando a toramaru  
>touko : miren mejor sorteemos y luego veamos está bien – las chicas de ante mano sabían que color le correspondía a casa una para que todas terminara con el chico que querían dormir esas vacaciones , primero fue nonomi quien saco el papel color morado y lo leyó en voz alta<br>nonomi: tobitaka  
>tobitaka: está bien – el chico respondió por si solo las palabras salieron solas de su boca y recordó lo que le decían sus amigos … sería posible que el sintiera algo por alguien?, la siguen fue fumiko quien saco el papel color verde claro<br>fumiko: midorikawa  
>midorikawa :si , por mi no hay ningún problema te parece bien?<br>fumiko: si me parece bien o/o  
>reika: me toca y me salió … kazemaru<br>kazemaru: por mi está bien podríamos recordar viejos tiempos- dijo con cara picara el chico, asiendo que reika se sonrojara  
>ulvida : mi papel dice<br>hiroto: midorikawa ya está ocupado que triste no?  
>ulvida : me saliste tu hiroto te guste o no<br>rika: sigo yo – la chica quiso ablandar la situación-my Darling!  
>todos : que obvio fue eso<br>aki: es mi turno – metió la mano en el frasco y saco un papel color naranja desde ese momento todos supieron que era endo el que saldría – endo  
>endo : ^.^U<br>michiko: mmm a mi me salió … fubuki O.O  
>fubuki: O.O<br>chicos:¬¬  
>chicas: jijiji<br>fuyuka: wow quizás quien me saldrá a mi – fuyuka y michiko eran las únicas que no sabían quién les tocaría como pareja de habitación solo dos personas lo sabían rika y touko – veamos … me toco …O.O … fudou  
>fudou : O. o yo?<br>touko y rika: sin excepciones  
>fudou y fuyuka: ¬¬ está bien  
>rika: así me gusta =) tu turno linda- dijo refiriéndose a yuuka<br>yuuka: está bien … me toco … toramaru  
>goenji : me reusó a eso<br>yuuka: es la suerte hermano que creo que esta vez esta de mi lado  
>toramaru : goenji tranquilo sabes que no le voy a hacer nada malo ella dormirá en la cama y yo en el sofá o en el sueño<br>goenji: o en el baño del primer piso será mejor , lo más lejos posible de ella  
>haruna: mira goenji no vas a dormir con tu hermana por que le quitarías toda su diversión<br>goenji: ir- haruna sabía que no le discutiría  
>haruna bueno sigamos.<br>touko : me toca a mi…- tsunami cruzaba los dedos bajo la mesa para que fuera su nombre el que apareciera en el papel – genda!- soltó la chica al abrir el papel y a tsunami casi le da un infarto ¿Cuándo rayos había llegado genda?- olvide que la mama de genda me pidió si podía tratar de comunicarme con él no la ha llamado desde ayer en la noche –tsunami soltó un suspiro de alivio al escuchar la explicación- lo llamare de inmediato, lo siento chicos , a y me toco tsunami, lo que te espera amor- dijo y salió de la habitación  
>tsunami : fue<br>kidou : te dio un buen susto verdad  
>tsunami: ni que lo digas<br>endo: no te preocupes genda ya se rindió a que ella , sabe que está enamorada de ti  
>rika : enamorada? Esta enamoradísima y completamente loca por ti<br>tsunami : y yo por ella  
>hiroto : lo sabemos<br>reika : bueno sigamos te toca natsumi – la chica saca uno de los dos papeles que quedaba mientras su novio y goenji se miraban ya que eran los dos que quedaban  
>natsumi : mi compañero será … kidou<br>kidou: fiuu  
>natsumi : miedo cariño?<br>kidou: para nada estaba muy seguro que te saldría yo y si no tenía una buena estrategia para llegar a tus sabanas  
>natsumi : kidou como dices eso enfrente de todos<br>kidou : seguro los chicos y las chicas no pensaban hacer lo mismo  
>todos emmm --  
>michiko: solo quedas tu haruna y goenji creo que sabemos dónde dormirán cada uno<br>goenji: nos cambiaremos yo dormiré en la habitación con toramaru y tu dormirás con yuuka te parece para no "arruinar" la diversión de yuuka  
>toramaru: y porque tengo que perder yo?<br>goenji: porque si estás conmigo no podrás acercarte a mi hermana  
>haruna : ok , ok , ok yo dormiré con yuuka<br>llego la hora para que la diversión total de los chicos así era como los chicos mas grandes esperaban sus súper vacaciones con sus amigos , no se tenían que preocupar por sus padres , ninguno era padre o madre así que de niños no se tenían que preocupar haruna tenía a goenji mas o menos controlado así que yuuka y goenji entre que se cuidaban solos y que les daba la oportunidad de vivir su amor oculto por mucho tiempo claro estaba que toramaru tendría que enfrentarse a su amigo si quería algo serio con su hermana y el pequeño toramaru lo quería eso era la mejor parte  
>touko entro al salón después de unos minutos con su hermano y los amigos de este<br>touko: chicos los demás volvieron antes rushe no se siente bien  
>fidio :toramaru podrías ayudarme a llevarla a su cuarto?<br>kidou: porque debe ir toramaru – pregunto en voz baja para que no lo pudiera escuchar los chicos que estaban en la puerta del comedor pero si su amigo goenji sentado junto a el  
>goenji : no lo sé pero no va a salir nada bueno de esto<br>toramaru : si yo te ayudare – el alto chico de espalda ancha con un cuerpo esculpido se levanto de la mesa y tomo a rushe en sus brazo al estilo bebe la chica era baja y delgada así que no fue ningún problema para el chico que la verdad el desarrollo y el futbol le habían favorecido

* * *

><p>aclaración : toramaru es un tipo touya de sakura card captor o como Shin de eyeshield 21 pero con su característicamente sonrisa y cara inocente<p>

* * *

><p>el chico fue muy amable al ayudar a fidio, rushe al sentir su esculpido torso del chico se acurruco en él y callo desmallada algo que izo que su querida yuuka se pusiera enormemente celosa la llevaron a su habitación , luego de unos minutos bajo fidio solo diciendo que toramaru se había quedado con rushe eso hiso que yuuka se volviera loca , los recién llegados se unieron al equipo en la mesa continuaron cenando hiroto seguía enojado por lo ocurrido antes pero era lo suficientemente educado como para demostrarlo a viva luz además tenia que admitirlo por mas enojado que estuviera con su amigo y su novia, seguía amando con su vida a esa mujer su mujer y el chico era su hermano todo podía tener una explicación no iba a perderlo todo por ser terco , entonces se percato que un chico de cabello morado y tez trigueña se acercaba demasiado a su novia y sus celos que eran mayores a los de saber que su novia se había acostado por primera vez con su mejor amigos , porque esto había pasado durante un tiempo en el cual él estaba lejos ahora hikaru Zaizen se estaba tratando de coquetear con su novia teniéndolo a él de cuerpo presente eso lo volvió más que loco y no quería hacer escándalos así que salió de la habitación tras de él salió una chica que no era de su grupo de amigas que llamo la atención de ulvida y le molesto muchísimos, al estar hablado con hikaru no pudo salir tras ellos<p>

* * *

><p>EN EL JARDIN N°1 DE LA CASA<br>hiroto caminaba y pensaba que era lo que pasaba con su relación , no quería perder a su novia pero ella era hermosa y le daban celos de otros hombre eso es normal , lo de midorikawa podría perdonarlo él se fue dejando sola a su novia , sin decirle nada a nadie solo le envió una carta como dos semanas después de irse ella estaba sola podría haber decaído , pero su amigo aprovechándose de esa situación por favor  
>¿?- te vez algo complicado- hiroto vio a una chica de largo cabello pelirrojo, tez blanca ,ojos verdes y labios carmesí<br>hiroto: tan notorio soy- el chico volteo para ver a la chica- eres gwen no es cierto?  
>gwen : si , por que están tan mal las cosas?- pregunto la chica que vestía unos jeans oscuros un blusa a cuadros negros y rojos con una chaqueta de cuero y una zapatillas converse<br>hiroto: pasan tantas cosas  
>gwen : como que cosa?- pregunto la chica sentándose junto a el<br>hiroto: tengo grandes problemas con mi relación amorosa  
>gwen: termínala<br>hiroto: no puedo  
>gwen: por qué?<br>hiroto: porque la amo  
>gwen : y ella … lo sabe?- gracias a eso hiroto se pregunto cuando había sido la última vez que le dijo " te amo" a ulvida sin estar apurado o después de una pelea , solo decirle te amo por decirle te amo , recordó como fue la situación vivida cuando él se fue y que se alejo de ella una vez, solo se fue no le dijo nada a nadie y solo dio noticias unas tres semanas después de irse, quizás el le dio la oportunidad a midorikawa para que él y ulvida llegaran a ese punto , volvió y ella lo recibió con los brazos abiertos , como nunca el volvió cambiado era un chico más tranquilo que antes ya no era el alíen rebelde que conquisto a la chica , ahora era más estable y en cierta manera más aburrido ,ella jamás se lo había hecho notar , nunca dejo de ser cariñosa y buena novia era una chica hermosa podría tener al chico que quisiera pero aun así ella lo prefería a él ,era su novio y la amaba así que no dejaría de ser como es pero se contagiaría del alíen adolecente que tenia dentro<br>hiroto: creo que llevo un tiempo sin decírselo  
>gwen : mira no pretendo decirte que hacer pero creo que el chico que gano la FFI<br>hiroto: me viste?  
>gwen : yo era tu fan , vi cada uno de los partidos solo para verte<br>hiroto: O/O o gracias  
>gwen: puedo decirte algo más o menos personal?<br>hiroto: claro  
>gwen :o terminas con ella o la reconquistas por qué no te diré quien pero la creen muy hermosa<br>hiroto: ok , y que me dices tú , algún novio o problema algo en lo que te pueda ayudar para ayudarte para devolverte el favor  
>gwen : chicos y problemas son lo mismo , no aunque creo que hay un chico , me gusta pero tiene novia y la ama y me gustaría solo poder darle un simple beso<br>hiroto: que mal podrías esperar que termine con su novia y si no lo hace , trata de olvidarlo busca al alguien que te ame como tú a el  
>gwen : si creo que eso debo hacer y si las cosas siguen mal con tu novia puedes venir y charlar un rato para aclarar tus pensamientos<br>hiroto : gracias –continuaron hablando de música y de cine las cosas que tenían en común que eran muchísimas cosas , pasaron horas y ulvida llego hasta en jardín en busca de su novio al verlo hablando muy calmadamente con gwen se escondió tras un árbol para escuchar al conversación  
>hiroto: emm tu color favorito?<br>gwen: son varios pero los mas favoritos son el rojo , el verde y .. el negro y los tuyos?  
>hiroto: mis colores favoritos son el rojo también , el naranja y el azul<br>gwen: qué tipo de rojo como tu pelo o como el mío ¿- la chica que también tenía el pelo rojo su pelo era un poco menos intenso que el de él un poco mas naranja , al verla para responderle y sintió que dentro del algo pasaba unas cosquillas en el estomago  
>hiroto: como el tuyo es lindo pero me quedo con mi color es más fuerte y particular no todos lo tienen así<br>gwen : eres un muy bonito la verdad, digo tu cabello  
>hiroto: oo el tuyo también es bonito , oye nos parecemos muchos no cree?  
>gwen : no , yo soy más bonita<br>hiroto: si eres muy bonita  
>gwen : gracias tú también eres muy guapo , y la verdad es que si nos parecemos un poco quizás en otra vida fuimos hermanos o enamorados<br>hiroto: hermanos sería lo más creíble porque enamorados … también podría ser  
>gwen : seriamos una bonita pareja , hace un poco de frio no cree?<br>hiroto: toma – como todo un caballero que era le dio su chaqueta a la chica , ulvida en la oscuridad ardió en celos y se fue a su habitación ,hiroto y gwen eran los únicos despiertos en toda la casa y fuera de sus habitaciones siguieron su conversación y después de un rato entraron a la casa , subieron las escalera y en el descanso que separaba la subida a cada ala se despidieron , el chico menciono y agradeció la ayuda con sus consejo en el amor , la chica se acerco poco a poco a él , se inclino sobre las puntas de sus pies y beso al chico en la mejilla casi a un dedo de sus labios el chico se sonrojo , dio media vuelta muy rápido y se alejo dejando al chico sonrojado con su mano tocando el beso color carmesí en su rostro al salir del transe, subió la escalera hasta su habitación tenía una idea donde era ya que la mucama se lo indico  
>en la habitación se encontraba ulvida metida en la cama con sus celos a más no poder ,tenia entre sus manos la camiseta de pijama del chico que olía a cada momento para tranquilizarse ,veía televisión en la cama con su pijama ella odiaba ver televisión en la cama con su polera de tirantes y un pequeño short de color rojo , cuando su novio entro a la habitación no hiso ni dijo nada el solo se dirigió al baño , se miro en el espejo vio la marca de los labios de gwen marcados en el , recordó y pensó que era lo que había hablado con la chica en el jardín si no hacía nada perdería a su novia el chico decidió darse una ducha , se desvistió y entro a la ducha al salir no escucho la televisión , se seco y salió del baño solo vistiendo una toalla en la cintura , sin ver a su novia se dirigió al closet en donde se encontraba la ropa ya acomodada por su novia , busco su pijama y no lo encontró voltio a la cama en donde ya asía dormida su novia y encontró su pijama la parte de arriba en los brazos de la chica y su pantalón en sombre su almohada, se puso el pantalón y se metió a la cama la vio dormir y no recordaba la última vez que la vio dormir , siempre depuse de hacer el amor él se dormía junto con ella , recordó la primera vez juntos y sintió un cosquilleo en el estomago la mirto dormir ,ella no al 100% dormida sintió su presencia hay y lo busco entre sueños encontrándolo y acurrucándose en su pecho desnudo en la miro no quería que se separara de él , olvido todo enojo posible que tenia con ella y con su amigo solo vela dormir en su pecho era suficiente para sentirse el hombre más afortunado del mundo solo por poder estar ahí , la beso en la frente y susurro muy suave a su oído para no despertarla<br>hiroto :sabias que te amo que eres la mujer de mi vida no importa lo que haya pasado nunca te dejare porque eres la mujer de mi vida  
>ulvida : yo también te amo querido eres todo para mi –abrió los ojos y los dirigió directo a lo de él lo beso en los labios y volvió a su pecho y el la envolvió con sus brazos<br>hiroto: perdóname por favor  
>ulvida: no tengo nada que perdonarte mi amor es mas perdóname tu por no decirte nada<br>hiroto: no yo debí entender que la situación no fue la más apropiada y yo no debí enojarme tanto porque yo cause esa situación si no me lo dijeron sus razones tendrán ahora lo sé y sé que te amo más que nada en este universo  
>ulvida : que te parase si olvidamos este problema y haga algo para recompensarte el mal rato?- dijo picara bajando sus menos del pecho del chico a su entre pierna haciendo que el chico reaccionara a su petición<br>hiroto: me parece bien pero yo te recompensare a ti por el mal rato de hoy – dijo separándose de la chica mirándola a los ojos ,al terminar sus palabras y ver la cara de duda de su novia el chico tomo con una de sus manos en su cintura y la otra en uno de sus muslos a la chica sentándola sobre él en la cama y rasgando la parte de arriba de su pijama dejando así los senos de la chica al descubierto empezó a besar su boca delicadamente que poco a poco fue transformándose en apasionadamente el chico voltio a la dicha dejándola debajo del siguió besándola por todo el cuerpo hasta que la despojo de toda su ropa ella izo lo mismo con él ambos se entregaron al otro como nunca lo habían hecho como si esa de verdad fuera su primera vez al terminar el dijo a su novia  
>hiroto : sabias que tú fuiste mi primera vez?<br>ulvida: no lo sabía O/O  
>hiroto: si , fuiste la primera y única chica para mí y espero y quiero que así sea hasta que llegue la hora de morir<br>ulvida: tenemos 19 años y ya quieres morir , no te dejare morir si no te vas junto a mi porque yo no podría vivir mi vida sin ti  
>hiroto: estarás siempre conmigo?<br>ulvida : por siempre y para siempre te amo y nunca dejare de hacerlo – la chica lo beso y recibió una sonrisa de su parte luego de unos minutos abrasados envueltos en las sabanas de la cama ella durmió entre sus brazos el solo la observo susurrándole cuanto la amaba hasta que cayó dormido

* * *

><p><strong>Chics he terminado el capitulo de la semana no estoy muy acostumbrada a escribir esenas mas hot pero con la ayuda de unas amigas voy a mejorar en los siguientes capítulos, bueno chicos creo que podre subir el próximo capitulo en la semana antes del próximo sábado y por favor dejen sus comentarios =D chaii <strong>


	8. Celos

Promesas , amor y enredos  
>toramaru dejaba a rushe en su cama junto con fidio , el salió de la habitación antes de que toramaru se pudiera dar cuentatoramaru sabia a donde se dirigía a la mesa a tratar de quitarle a su novia o futura novia , al dejar a rushe en su cama ella se recostó y él se quedo junto a la cama , al notar que su hermano salió de la habitación rushe le sentó en la cama y le dijo a toramaru que no saliera<br>rushe: toramaru por favor no te vayas- el chico en su cabeza se imagino un insinuación amorosa o confesión  
>toramaru : si – dijo dando media vuelta y mirando a la chica<br>rushe : te podría pedir un gran favor  
>toramaru : si claro – algo asustado por lo que podía llegar a pasar<br>rushe : hay un chico , un chico mayor , que me gusta muchísimo pero él y él lo sabe pero es amigo de mi hermano y ese es su gran miedo su impedimento es amigo de fidio , toramaru tu y yo tenemos la misma edad por lo que escuche a mi hermano , solo quiero que él se dé cuenta que si no reacciona me perderá  
>toramaru : en donde entro yo en todo esto?<br>rushe: quiero que crea que me intereso en ti  
>toramaru : y quien seria este chico?<br>rushe: es Dylan Keith  
>toramaru : wow nunca pensé que a dylan …<br>rushe : le gustaran las chicas menores , mira quién habla ¬¬  
>toramaru : tengo tu edad no soy tan viejo como el<br>rushe : pero tu novia tiene dos años menos que tu  
>toramaru : y tu como sabes eso?<br>rushe : mi hermano me lo dijo a mi hermano le interesa tu novia  
>toramaru : eso es obvio , pero no crees que por sé yo de tu edad dylan decida hacerse a un lado y renunciar a ti?<br>rushe : si él hace eso que se olvide para siempre de mí, porque me juro su amor en vano  
>toramaru : vaya<br>rushe : entonces me ayudas  
>toramaru : está bien pero le tengo que decir a mi novia<br>rushe : no puedes , esto no lo puede saber nadie más que tu y yo  
>toramaru : yuuka se va a molestar muchísimo conmigo si no le digo<br>rushe: está bien pero solo tu novia y ten cuidado fidio ya se encapricho con ella  
>toramaru : si me la quiere quitar no será fácil y no lo va a lograr<br>rushe: esperemos  
>toramaru : que tienes esa actitud con tu hermano<br>rushe : él es uno de los impedimentos con el amor  
>toramaru le sonríe y se va de vuelta al comedor, hiroto ya se había retirado al llegar vio como fidio estaba sentado en su lugar de la mesa junto a yuuka , la chica al ver que toramaru miro desafiante a fidio quiso saber por qué se habían quedado tanto tiempo en la habitación , toramaru esta vez estaba sentado junto a goenji casi al final de la mesa<br>fidio : que te pasa bella  
>yuuka: nada ,es que toramaru bajo antes que tu<br>fidio : él se veía muy feliz de quedarse con ella  
>yuuka: de verdad ¿<br>fidio : si y creo que mi hermana le gusta toramaru por eso creo que pidió que él la llevara a su habitación  
>yuuka: que pena<br>fidio : por qué?  
>yuuka: toramaru es mi novio , si ella quiere quitármelo le ira muy mal así que creo que tu hermana terminara con su pobre corazón roto otra vez<br>fidio: tan segura estas?  
>yuuka: si<br>fidio : no crees que si él no se interesara en ella , la hubiera llevado hasta su habitación  
>yuuka entristeció al escuchar y creer eso , la cena ya había terminado y todos se disponían a irse a sus habitaciones yuuka no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con toramaru ya que el chico fue llamado por rushe a su habitación yuuka escucho a luna y a yuki hablando en el pasillo<br>FLASH BACK  
>luna : creo que ha rushe ya le canso salir con dylan a escondidas , mira llamo a ese chico toramaru a su habitación y esta noche yo no dormiré con ella<br>yuki : crees que quiera tu sabes acostarse con él?  
>luna : si yo creo bueno están en la edad en que las hormonas se revolucionan<br>yuki: y tu donde dormirás ¿  
>luna : es un secreto<br>FIN FLASH BACK  
>yuuka se encontraba en el balcón del final del pasillo mirando el cielo y diciéndose a su misma que él en la habitación de rushe solo hablaban nada mas cuando deprendo tras de ella<br>dylan: no te preocupes  
>yuuka: disculpa?- dijo girándose<br>dylan : el está en su habitación pero no están haciendo absolutamente nada  
>yuuka: como lo sabes?<br>dylan : rushe es virgen y conoce a toramaru hace solo un par de días  
>yuuka: que tan seguro estas de eso?<br>dylan : yo salía con ella hasta hace algunas semanas  
>yuuka: y que paso? ya no salen juntos?<br>dylan: su hermano es mi amigo no puedo salir con ella , es muy difícil para mí yo soy mayor que ella y es difícil que nos den la aprobación de estar juntos la amo con mi vida pero no quiero que la alejen de mi y si la única manera de verla feliz y si verla feliz es lejos de mi lo haré todo por su felicidad  
>yuuka: eso es estúpido lo sabías?- la chica izo una pausa y continuo- ella por menor que sea de ti no puedo evitar enamorarse y tu tampoco , si su hermano está en contra que más da si tu y ella se aman nada ni nadie más la podrá hacer feliz<br>dylan : tienes razón , creo que iré a hablar con ella, gracias  
>yuuka: de nada , vuelve pronto con ella sino su integridad física estará en juego<br>dylan: por qué?  
>yuuka: que se siga acercando a mi novio y pondré en práctica todo lo que aprendí de mi hermano y los chicos del inazuma ¬¬<br>dylan : jajá ^.^U me voy gracias- dylan se alejo de yuuka quien se dirigió a su cuarto y dylan fue a la habitación de rushe en la cual se encontraba toramaru aun dentro, dylan iba a tocar la puesta cuando toramaru salió sin previo aviso de la habitación poniéndose su chaqueta de cuero ( que se había quitado por que en la habitación hacia un poco de el calor )  
>dylan : rushe está dentro?<br>toramaru: si , esta es su habitación pero no entres ella está dormida- era mentira ella estaba despierta escuchando todo tras la puerta  
>dylan: wow toramaru no me imagine que fueras así<br>toramaru : así cómo?  
>dylan: eres novio de la hermana de goenji pero te encierras en el cuarto con rushe<br>toramaru : con rushe solo somos amigos de la misma edad que tenemos cosas en común y ella solo se sentía sola  
>dylan : porque se sentía sola?<br>toramaru: creo que un chico le rompió el corazón , un tipo que no tenía el valor suficiente para declarar su amor yo solo la escuche y acompañe como sabes tenemos la **misma edad **y si me permites estoy cansado me iré a dormir buenas noches – dijo el peli azul al chico rubio que moría de celos por dentro , toramaru se fue a su habitación pero no sin antes despedirse de su aun no novia , toco a la puerta pero nadie salió y solo entro , haruna no se encontraba en la habitación él lo sabía , porque estaba en la cocina con touko y aki hablando las escucho cuando iba rumbo a su cuarto , así que su querida yuuka estaba en su cuarto sola , abrió la puerta y entro en silencio yuuka estaba en el baño lavándose los dientes así que se sentó en la gran cama y a esperar a la chica ,ella salió del baño sin percatarse de la presencia del chico , se saco la polera y los pantalones quedando solo en ropa interior fue a buscar su pijama al closet cuando noto a toramaru en la cama  
>yuuka: OO que haces aquí?- pregunto tapando su cuerpo semi desnudo  
>toramaru : OO te quería dar una sorpresa pero creo que el sorprendido fui yo – el miraba asía otro lado aun mas rojo que la chica, ella se apresuro y busco su pijama y se lo puso  
>yuuka: ya puedes mirar<br>toramaru : quería hablar contigo  
>yuuka: de qué?- sentándose junto a el<br>toramaru: de verdad me gustas mucho y todos dices que somos novios , nosotros no somos novio verdad yuuka?  
>yuuka : u.u es verdad.. Si a ti te gusta así por mí no hay nin...gun... proble...ms –la chica tenía enfrente a toramaru quien la tomaba por la cintura levantándola para que ella llegara q quedar frente a frente del ,la miro directamente a los ojos las mejillas de la chica pusieron rojas<br>toramaru : yuuka goenji te gustaría ser mi novia para que ningún idiota como fidio u otro se acerque a ti  
>yuuka: entonces es para aprisionarme?<br>toramaru : no es para que yo sea tuyo y tú seas mía  
>yuuka :oo quieres decir sex..  
>toramaru : claro que no , es solo que quiero ser tu novio protegerte cuidarte y amarte sin que nadie nos diga nada<br>yuuka: y goenji ,como lo aremos con mi hermano?  
>toramaru : si eso es un sí ,ahora mismo voy a hablar con él – ella asintió con su cabeza y lo beso en la dejo en el suelo y puso su frente contra la de ella mirándola directamente a los ojos<br>yuuka: ahora que eres mi novio no quiero que te vuelvas a encerar en la habitación de rushe ni de otra chica a solas ¬¬  
>toramaru : con rushe no pasa nada es solo que le quiere sacar celos a dylan para que se atreva a confesar enfrentar a fidio y decirle que salen o salían<br>yuuka : es por eso que dylan estaba tan molesto  
>toramaru : y lo seguirá estando por que rushe planea seguir sacándole celos – yuuka se separo de él y se sentó en la cama con expresión de tristeza<br>yuuka: todos piensan que te acuestas con ella , bueno por lo menos eso dicen sus amigas y no sé si creerlo o no tu y ella tienen la misma edad seria menos complicada la relación en vez de estar con una niña pequeña , aparte fidio no te estaría persiguiendo para matarte todo el tiempo como lo hace mi hermano seria una relación normal- él se puso en cuclillas frente a ella buscando su mirada  
>toramaru : primero no quiero acostarme con ella ni con nadie que no seas tú y eso solo si tu quieres hacer el amor conmigo yo no te presionare ni obligare a nada te esperare todo lo que tú quieras todo porque te amo y quiero que todo sea perfecto para ti , yo quiero hacer todo perfecto para ti y segundo te amo , no importa si eres menos o si te comportas como una niña eso me enamoro de ti tus niñerías y que si goenji quiere matarme lo enfrentare o correré si lo enfrento mi bella novia curara mis heridas y si corro se que tus brazos me estarán esperando<br>haruna: eso es hermoso toramaru te dejaría más tiempo pero goenji me mataría porque ya te está buscando – nadie noto cuando haruna entro a la habitación  
>toramaru: gracias – tocan la puerta que estaba cerrada y la voz de goenji era la que se escuchaba al otro lado<br>goenji: yuuka estas hay?- toramaru yuuka y haruna se asustaron muchísimo tanto que la primera reacción de haruna fue enviar a los chicos al baño que se escondieran hay como que yuuka se estuviera duchando y ella empezó a cambiarse de ropa cuando  
>goenji: voy a entrar- abrió la puerta, pero no encontró a su hermano si no que haruna semi desnuda<br>haruna :o/O goenji que tu no tocas la puerta?  
>goenji : lo-lo siento haruna OO  
>haruna : yuuka se esta duchando<br>goenji : está sola?  
>haruna : claro con quien estaría con toramaru jajá – se cubrió el cuerpo con una camiseta de futbol de kidou era una camiseta muy grande ya que kidou estaba más grande que haruna le quedaba como vestido muy corto apenas tapaba sus nalgas<br>goenji : jajá es verdad .. Haruna mañana te gustaría … ir a dar un paseo conmigo?  
>haruna : me encantaría – la sonrisa al igual que las palabras florecieron solas de su boca<br>goenji : ^/ ^genial nos vemos mañana – los nervios hicieron que el chico volteara para irse de la habitación y choco con la puerta tras el – aush – y callo el suelo  
>haruna: goenji ten cuidado – agachándose quedado junto a el<br>goenji : es que me pones nervioso o/o  
>haruna: oo que dices goenji  
>goenji: que me gustas –dijo plasmando un beso en la boca de haruna , en el baño toramaru y yuuka hacían los mismo, haruna estaba sorprendida pero como resistirse al beso de uno de los chicos que siempre quiso beso que era el chico que le gustaba que quería que fuera su próximo novio, se besaron hasta que el aire fue necesario goenji sonrió y haruna también<br>goenji: no quiero pero me tengo que ir toramaru llegara a la habitación y notara que no estoy  
>haruna : si y yuuka saldrá del baño , entonces nos vemos mañana?<br>goenji : si – se levanta y ayuda a haruna a levantarse , la vuelve a besar y se va pero no sin antes decirle – te vez muy sexy con esa camiseta pero se te vería mucho mejor mi camiseta – hay se fue definitivamente  
>toramaru : (saliendo del baño) me tendré que ir corriendo antes que el llegue a la habitación o llegar pronto<br>yuuka: está bien ten cuidado con mi hermano  
>toramaru : está bien , mañana por la mañana cuando salgamos a correr le diré todo ok?<br>yuuka: está bien – y lo beso para despedirse  
>toramaru: buenas noche linda buenas noches haruna<br>haruna : adiós- roja  
>yuuka: adiós amor- el chico se va corriendo y las chicas se acuestan a habla- que pasa entre tú y mi hermano<br>haruna : me beso  
>yuuka: wow drástico<br>haruna: hermoso  
>yuuka: bueno cuñada estoy cansada me tendrás que contar mañana si es que duermes aquí 1313<br>haruna :voy a seguir durmiendo aquí la que se va a ir eres tú a dormir con toramaru 1313  
>yuuka: quiero hacerlo con él y aunque él quiere que espere hasta estar segura y lo estoy<br>haruna: si lo estas hazlo pero quieres que te diga algo disfrútalo se feliz y que no te preocupes te estás cuidando verdad  
>yuuka: si<br>haruna: eso está bien debes hacer lo que te dice tu corazón y no tome decisiones apresuradas ahora duérmete linda mañana tendrás que enfrentar la tercera guerra mundial entre tus dos grandes potencias tu hermano y tu novio  
>yuuka: si , gracias haruna mi hermano no se pudo enamorar de una mejor chica<br>entonces ellas se durmieron esperando un gran día para muchos

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del capítulos por favor comenten empiecen a darme ideas para el capitulo 10 que será de L-A-R-G-O y ustedes me tienen que decir que quieren leer para ver cómo puedo complace al 100% a mis lectores gracias chicos<strong>  
><strong>PD: comenzare un nuevo fic de eyeshield 21 =D<strong>


	9. frente a frente

Frente a frente  
>6:23 am<br>toramaru en cama aun pensaba en como decirle a goenji que era novio de su hermanita, goenji se estaba duchando para salir a trotar con los chico como era de costumbre para ellos goenji se levanto y espero que el goleador saliera del baño para entrar el , ya después de prepararse los chicos estaban en la habitación tendiendo la cama  
>toramaru : goenji quiero preguntarte algo<br>goenji : claro que pasa?  
>toramaru : mira , me gusta una chica y … como te digo…<br>goenji :¬¬ solo hazlo  
>toramaru : me gusta una chica y tú la conoces<br>goenji: es del equipo  
>toramaru: es una chica goenji ¬¬<br>goenji: es yuuka verdad?  
>toramaru : si es yuuka<br>goenji: no  
>toramaru : pero goenji la amo de verdad la amo<br>goenji : no  
>toramaru : prometo cuidarla , respetarla y no ser un idiota ni romper su corazón<br>goenji : no  
>toramaru : goenji la bese<br>goenji: que tu hiciste que?  
>toramaru : la bese y le pedí que fuera mi novia y dijo que si , solo te lo decía porque no quiero que te enteres por otras personas<br>goenji : eres un pervertido solo tiene 15 años – lo ataca y lo empieza a ahorcar , en eso llegan los chicos  
>tsunami: pero goenji que paso ahora – tomando a goenji tratando de separarlo de toramaru<br>midorikawa: no me digas que sale con yuuka?- tomándolo de un brazo y ayudándolo a levantarse  
>kazemaru : pero sabíamos que esto pasaría tarde o temprano<br>goenji: ¬¬ que dices?  
>tobitaka: goenji no te hagas todos sabíamos que toramaru y yuuka terminarían saliendo siendo novios<br>fudou: que tu ibas a queras matar a toramaru por que se aprovecharía de tu pequeña hermanita  
>ichinose : que al final de todo iba ser difícil pero lo superaras<br>tsunami: que te íbamos a tener que separar unas 20 veces del cuello de toramaru  
>midorikawa: que entre más te opongas mas juntos iban a estar<br>hiroto: hasta que no te puedas oponer mas por que toramaru le pedirá matrimonio a su amor de toda la vida  
>endo : yuuka le dirá que si y será feliz<br>kidou : -poniendo su mano en el hombre de goenji- y tu veras tan feliz a tu hermana junto a toramaru que ya no te importara que sea tu amigo quien este junto a ella o que él sea mayor por un par de años serás feliz por que la hace feliz  
>fubuki: y si llegasen a terminar antes de casarse a su próximo novio le restregaras en la cara que toramaru era un chico estudioso trabajador inteligente y desearas que tu amigo al que le hiciste una guerra eterna para que no esté con tu hermana sea el idiota con el que ella este en ese momento<br>goenji y toramaru : O.O  
>toramaru : como saben todo eso?<br>kidou: somos sus amigos lo conocemos – dijo con una mirada madura propia de el  
>endo : es como sabemos que si a alguno de nosotros se le acercaba a haruna kidou nos mataba sangrienta y cruelmente<br>fudou :esta mi ejemplo cuando salía con haruna me izo la vida imposible  
>fubuki : toramaru tu y yuuka llevan mucho saliendo?<br>toramaru : solo empezamos a salir ayer pero desde hace un tiempo me gusta yuuka  
>tsunami : porque no dijiste nada antes a ninguno<br>toramaru : todos somos amigos , grandes amigos pero mi mejor amigo debía ser el primero en enterarse y como se lo podía decir sin el valor que ella me dio para hacerlo – miro a goenji con mirada sincera  
>goenji : eres mi mejor amigo y me traicionaste , cómo pudiste hacerme esto traicionaste mi confianza me traicionaste a mi eres mi amigo mi mejor amigos , te protegí , entrene , escuche , te conozco mejor que nadie y no confiaste en mi<br>toramaru : no , no me conoces si me conocieras no estarías en contra de que yo salga con tu hermana porque si me conocieras sabrías que de verdad la amo , que seria incapaz de hacerle daño , no hacer nada que ella no quiera, sería peor que ichinose me arrastraría tras los deseos de ella sin importar que o porque  
>ichinose : oye!<br>todos : es verdad eres así  
>toramaru : no la dejaría sola y siempre la cuidaría más que a mi propia vida – dijo un muchacho serio y decidido admitiendo ante todos sus amigos su amor por la chica<br>endo : chicos vamos a trotar y luego a entrenar , vamos a dejar a goenji y toramaru para que arreglen sus cosas  
>goenji : vamos no tengo nada que hablar con él , ya tiene muy clara mi respuesta es un no a su relación con mi hermana<br>toramaru : lo siento amigo pero es mi novia soy su novio y no pienso separarme de ella  
>goenji: traidor- dijo saliendo de la habitación<br>toramaru : no puedo creer que se comporte como un niño  
>tsunami : es testarudo pero veras como se le pasara<br>hiroto: vamos a entrenar con los chicos  
>toramaru : vayan ustedes creo que iré a hablar con yuuka<br>ichinose : son las 7 am ella está durmiendo  
>toramaru :tienes razón<br>así los chicos se fueron a su entrenamiento comandado aun por endo el pasar los años no había afectad en nada el desempeño del equipo , algunos de los chicos hablaban mientras entrenaban nada fuera de lo común  
>fudou : hiroto anoche no me dejaste dormir ¬¬- decía mientras trotaba<br>hiroto : lo siento ^.^U  
>tobitaka : no lo sientas era tu cuarto y si hacías gritar a tu novia es cosa de ustedes<br>fudou : si no te preocupes amigo , de todas maneras no iba a dormir en toda la noche  
>todos: O.O a que te refieres<br>endo : …. Tu y fuyuka….  
>fudou: endo dormí en un sillón gracias a touko<br>tsunami: porque touko?  
>Fudou: gracias a tu novia que me puso en una habitación de una cama con fuyuka<br>tobitaka: estúpido dormiste mal por las puras  
>fudou: porque lo dices<br>tobitaka: yo dormí con nonomi la misma cama  
>toramaru: que tú hiciste qué?<br>tobitaka: no pasa nada ella durmió de su lado yo del mío  
>tsunami : estas seguro?- con cara picara<br>tobitaka: crees que me llamo tsunami que me lanzo sobre la primera chica que se me pasa por delante  
>tsunami : ya he cambiado<br>hiroto: enserio?  
>tsunami : ahora solo quiero a un chica y solo a un chica<br>todos : estúpido  
>tsunami : puede ser pero esta noche el que tendrá una noche de pasión y lujuria seré yo<br>hiroto : yo también la puedo tener  
>endo : yo también<br>fudou y tobitaka : vamos a ver  
>goenji: de que hablan?- llego junto a kidou<br>kidou : si de que hablan?  
>tobitaka : de lo estúpido que es goenji por desperdiciar que un chico tan bueno como toramaru salga con su hermana<br>goenji : ¬¬  
>kidou : en eso tiene razón mira toramaru jamás te ha dado problemas de ningún tipo es más te ha ayudado , no te acuerdas la vez que saliste con una chica y no llegaste a casa esa noche , el le dijo a tu papa que te habías quedado en su casa y la vez que olvidaste recoger a yuuka a la primaria porque tenias una cita con Mío y toramaru fue por ella , la llevo al parque y a cenar a su casa solo para que tu padre ni tibi te castigaran ese chico sí que es tonto lo sabías<br>endo : él fue el que te llevo hace como dos semanas a su casa a las 4 de la madrugada muerto de borracho y se quedo contigo hasta que mejoraras  
>hiroto : es tu hermana por qué no la dejas ser feliz?<br>kidou : yo me arrepentí de ser tan celoso con haruna en su momento  
>goenji : ahora no lo eres verdad?<br>kidou : te propondré algo …- se acerco a goenji y le hablo al oído-… mientras tú no dejes salir a yuuka con toramaru yo no te dejo salir con haruna – se separo le sonrió y acelero el paso  
>goenji : pero …arhh… está bien dejare que toramaru salga con mi hermana pero nada más que eso – dijo en voz alta para que todos escucharan<br>todos: =O  
>toramaru : =D – su cara esbozo una gran sonrisa<br>goenji : no le rompas el corazón o te tendré que romper la cara me entiendes verdad?  
>toramaru : no te preocupes eso no pasara<br>goenji : mas te vale- se da media vuelta y encamina a retirar del lugar  
>toramaru : goenji… gracias<br>goenji : solo cuídala como si fuera tu propia vida  
>el entrenamiento acabo casi a las 10 de la mañana las chicas esperaban a los chicos en el comedor para desayunar las chicas vestidas muy lindas para sus "galanes" , los chicos después de darse una ducha y ponerse guapos se sentaron a la mesa junto a ellas , toramaru aun no anunciaba a su novia que su hermano le había dado permiso de salir con ella pero su sonrisa no caía en su rostro , por otro lado tobitaka era el ultimo chico en entrar a al comedor por que en el baño de su habitación le había encontrado un sinfín de artículos femeninos que usaba nonomi , al llegar tomo el asiento junto a nonomi y sintió su perfume que solo eso sin mirar a la chica se sonrojo siento en su estomago las mariposas comenzaron a revolotear , se extraño mucho seria verdad lo que sus amigos le habían dicho sus amigos o el simple hecho de dormir una noche en la misma cama que esa chica había cambiado su perspectiva hacia ella , era loco pensar en eso pero era lo que pasaba en esos momentos nada más ni nada menos que la verdad , el chico se sonrojo y la chica lo noto era demasiado notorio porque era , ella solo asomo en su boca un sonrisa discreta , pasaron el desayuno el almuerzo y llegó la tarde todos en la playa y en la piscina junto a esta , las chicas tomaban son y se bañaban en la playa mientras los chicos disfrutaban un partido amistoso de voleibol playero con los amigos de hikaru , en ese momento rococo hiso un gran punto y con una mirada mas que matadora y sexy le lanzo un beso a natsumi que se encontraba muy mirando el partido mientras tomaba sol ,e so hiso que kidou ardiera en rabia , rococo no sabia de la nueva relación de kidou con natsumi , el partido comenzó a ser una batalla en el campo de voleibol entre kidou y rococo , el ganador a fines de cuentas fue kidou que al ganar corrió asía natsumi la tomo de la cintura y le dio un lindo y apasionado beso en frente de todos hasta de natsuki que quedo aun mas sorprendida aun<br>tsunami : kidou por favor hay chicos presentes  
>fudou : vamos que a este le falta un chapuzón de agua fría para bajar las revoluciones – lo tomas entre todos y lo lanzan al mar<br>kidou : malditos bastardos me vengare de ustedes  
>TODOS: jajajajajaja<br>natsuki : haruna , es chica la que beso tu hermano es … su novia  
>haruna : si hace poco que salen pero la verdad se gustan hace un tiempo la verdad<br>natsuki : a bueno ha pasado mucho tiempo era lógico que sus sentimientos cambiaran  
>haruna : natsuki mi hermano sufrió mucho cuando te fuiste cuando paso todo entre ustedes ahora el es feliz con natsumi y espero que tu y rococo se mantengan al margen de esa relación<br>natsuki: no pienso renunciar a kidou y la verdad esa chica no es lo sufrientemente buena para el  
>natsumi : y tu si?- natsumi apareció tras las chicas que hablaban- aléjate de MI NOVIO y estaremos en paz ok?<br>natsuki : me estas amenazando?  
>natsumi : no te estoy recordando de que eres parte del pasado de kidou y yo soy su presente y futuro<br>natsuki : eso quiero verlos  
>natsumi : lo veras , solo acércate a el y lo veras<br>natsuki : eso está por verse  
>POR OTRO LADO<br>toramaru : yuuka cariño  
>yuuka : hablaste con mi hermano<br>toramaru : si y me dijo que podía salir contigo  
>yuuka: eso es estupendo soy tan feliz- se lanza sobre toramaru y lo besa<br>toramaru: eso si le prometí que no te tocaría ni un pelo  
>yuuka: (le dice al oído) mi hermano no tiene por que saber nada – dijo con cara picara –por que de verdad quiero que tu seas el primero<br>toramaru : y el ultimo?- yuuka sonrió y asintió – yo también quiero que seas la primara y la ultima pero hay que esperar sacarnos a goenji de enzima un poco  
>goenji: ¬¬ la primera y la ultima de qué?<br>toramaru : O.O …. Mi primera y mi última novia  
>goenji : mas te vale que sea eso<br>yuuka: hermano gracias  
>goenji: todo porque tú seas feliz<br>toramaru : me alegra de eso porque ya somos dos que queremos la felicidad de yuuka  
>las chica les dedico a una gran sonrisa a dos de los hombres que mas quería en la vida<p>

**DISCULPEN LA DEMORA HE ESTADO MUY OCUPADA Y ADEMAS ME PUSE A LEER UN MANGA LLAMADO LOVE MONTER QUE MUY BUENO NO PODIA PARAR HASTA TERMINARLO PERO AQUÍ ESTA EGNO MUCHAS IDEAS PARA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO QUE SERA EL DE LAS SUPER IDEAS PORFAVOR SIGAN DEJANDO IDEAS PARA EL CAPITULO NUMERO 10 , CREO QUE SE DIVIDIRA EN DOS O MAS PARTES BUENO ESO CHAII SIGAN LEYENDO Y DEJES SUS IDEAS EN LOS COMENTARIOS **


	10. h

Hola lectores he vuelto después de un gran tiempo xD

Gracias a sus peticiones he considerado continuar escribiendo los fics de inazuma elevan y en mi perfil estará una encuesta con respecto los dos fisc de inazuma eleven.

Mi Gran idea seria:

Un nuevo fics ambientado en isla rina pero con las parejas de comprometidos.

Bueno les pido que cada sábado revisen mi perfil por que subiré una pregunta sobre algunas parejas que me gustan y quisiera saber si a ustedes , como siempre dejen sus comentarios si desean alguna petición de algo pareja , sorpresa o triangulo amoroso o también pueden enviarme un mensaje por interno

Mas adelante se viene un fics de inazuma eleven go así que estén revisando he vuelto con todo


End file.
